Tricked into Meeting
by Gaara's Desert Rose-Hasame
Summary: A group of friends on halloween go trick or treating and come across a strange house...sound familiar? Here's a twist. WTF? Wheres Canada? IT'S SUNA! T for language.
1. Chapter 1

ALRIGHT! this is an awesome story that I had just thought of out of the blue. I was talking to my best friend ever (yo Aya-chan! WOOT! too much Noah traits! argh!)on the phone. yeah, and uh. I was like...'...omg! GOOD STORY ALERT! ok, i gotta go. cya!' and hung up XD. so, as u see, when i get a story idea, i stop everything and write! i write my ass off ppl! hahaha. so, yeah. im obsessed with halloween, and the story The Nightmare Before Christmas. (haha Noah. yup yup ). SO, yeah. got inspired by our idea of trick or treating with 13 people. YES! THE EVIL, BAD LUCK NUMBER 13 HAHAH! cough read. im bringing in my friends into this story, so guess who they all are in one review and i give u a cookie and a place on my hall of fame.

Tricked into Meeting chapter 1

"Come on! We gotta hurry or we're gonna miss out on all the best trick...giver...people!" yelled out Aya, her brown hair falling down from her ponytail. I poked her in the ribs.

"I know already! I know! Lemme get Noah. NOAAAAH!" I sceeched, and my other best friend hollared down,

"GIMME A FREAKING MINUTE! THIS COSTUME'S HARD TO GET ON!" I laughed at him, and put my black hair under my blonde wig.

"You know, I could of done that." said Aya, mock-pouting. I put on a smug smirk and retorted,

"Then why didn't _you_ do it?" She laughed and flicked my forehead.

"You're getting too much like Itachi every day, you know that?" I said, rubbing my forehead.

"I AM NOT LIKE ITACHI!" she shrieked. I know that she hated that Uchiha, and prefered Sasuke better. I just do it to push her buttons, but she knows I don't mean it.

"NOAH! GET UR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE! I'M GONNA START CALLING YOU SHIKAMARU!" I hollared up the stairs.

I guess I have to explain why I am naming all these characters. Us four, I will introduce you to my other friend later, are Naruto fanatics. We love Naruto and know all the epis. I've been busy with work, so I need to catch up on it, but I can count on them to keep me updated.

"NOT A SHIKA!" he yelled. I burst out laughing, because that sounded so weird coming from him.

"Hurry uup! I don't wanna be here any longer! Hurry up Noah!" said Raven, starting to rub at his face-paint.

"No! Bad Kankurou." I hit him on the head like a puppy.

"Heyyy, don't do that." He pouted. "You aren't my sister, you know."

"Yeah I am!" I planted my hands on my hip and did a you-know-I-am look. Of course I wasn't _really_, but I was being Temari for Halloween. My black hair kept on whisping out from under the wig, and we had to put on a hell load of hair spray on the wig to keep it sticking up.

"Yeah, well...That doesn't count!" Raven retorted lamely.

Aya was being Sango, from Inuyahsa.

"I feel so left out! People are gonna be like 'Oh look, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Inuyahsa.' I stick out like a bore thumb!" Whined Aya.

"I know you mean 'sore thumb'." I corrected. "Plus, not everyone knows what Naruto and Inuyasha in this neighbourhood!" I reassured, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Ok. And it's not like I can change my costume now!" she laughed.

There was thumping coming from upstairs and I took a glance at the stairs.

Noah, who was supposed to be Gaara, looked quite miserable. His gourd...what gourd? It was two beach balls pasted together and painted the colours, had deflated, he did not have on the eye makeup that would represent insomnia, and did not have the kenji on his forehead of love. His cloth that would wrap around the gourd looked like a diaper on him and he was tangled up in the leather chest strap.

"I feel like an idiot." he said, looking as he said.

"OMG! YOUR RUINING GAARA'S IMAGE, YOU...YOU...BAKA-TEME!" I shouted, rushing to him and dragging him to the kitchen chair.

"It's not my fault! Your stupid kitten decided to play bally with the gourd!" he protested, as I brought out my make up kit.

"Hey! Don't diss the kit! He's a good kitty." I said, flicking his forehead, trying to make him stay still.

"HEY! YOU HYPOCRITE! YOU DID AN ITACHI TOO!" Pointed out Aya, doing a dramatic pose of pointing at me.

"Hey, I only did it for a very good reason." I said, mocking offense.

"Yeah right." Smirked Noah, and I took hold of his chin.

"Don't move. Your gonna make me screw up your eyeliner." I sharpened my black eyeliner pencil and proceeded to draw on the raccoon like eyes. We talked on and on while I would profusely hit him for fidgeting. Yes, I am considered very aggressive.

"There. I'm done the eyes. Here, take a look." I handed him a mirror and Noah examined himself.

"Hm...Very good, young padawong." he said in a deep tone, patting my head.

"Yeah yeah, you don't need to treat me like a kid. I'm older than you, remember?" I said, swatting his hand away from my head.

"Yes, that may be so, by only a few months, but I am..." he sat up from his chair and stood over me. "Taller than you." and he pasted a smug smirk on his face. I pushed him down on the chair.

"No your not. I just don't have on any shoes yet!" I protested, and dipped my paint brush in the red ink.

"Don't move. If I scew this up, it might say 'Kick me' instead of love." I couldn't help but snort at my own little joke. Raven just yawned loudly and I threw my shoe at him.


	2. Chapter 2

new chappie! hope u all liked the previous one, cuz i know i did. couldnt help but laugh at the ending.

Tricked into Meeting chapter 2

We, Raven, Noah, Aya and I, went around to all the houses on our block, or so we thought.

"Dang, it's midnight already?" gasped Aya, glancing at my watch on my wrist.

"Oh, really? Well, I'm still wide awake." I grumbled, looking into my sack that I carried. I adjusted the fan on my back, making it more comfortable. Jesus, how I wonder how Temari ever carries it everyday!

"'Course you are, you little bat." Yawned Noah, about to rub his eyes, and I caught his hand.

"Dont you dare. I worked hard on that." They all know about my insomniac problem since 7th grade. Now, being in 9th, it hasn't gotten any better. At one point, I had gotten mononeucleousus (sp?) and slept for two days. Straight. It wasn't normal. But, once it was over, I was back to the creepy habit of being awake 24/7.

"Here." I tossed them all a can of pop I had gotten from some one's house, and a sugar loaded candy bar. "These should keep you up."

Raven didn't answer, and gulped down half the can in one gulp.

"Jesus man, breathe!" I said, chuckling. We walked down a random street and I began to notice there wasn't alot of kids around.

'Damn. No more little children to freak out.' I brooded.

"Aw man, the lights are going out. Look! The whole street is done! This sucks." moaned Raven, shifting his 'puppet' I made on his back.

"Hey. Did we go to that house yet?" Said my friend, Aya, and I followed her finger pointing at a huge house. It looked oddly familiar.

"Don't think so. I'd most likely remember THAT house." Grunted Noah, then dropped his gourd. "Damn this thing is HEAVY!"

"What have you got in it?" I asked, then popped out the cork.

"Where do you think all my candy is, Einstein?" retorted Noah, as I peered inside.

"Yup. Ok, fine. Drag it for all I care." I stuck the cork in it again and heaved a sigh, looking up at the house.

"Come on. Let's go home." Said Raven, slouching away, but I pulled on his puppet.

"Hey!" he said lamely, then fell backwards, landing on his ass.

"No. Let's go on." I insisted, not paying attention, my gaze fixed on the front door. Something was carved onto it. I squinted to get a better look, but Aya put a hand on my shoulder.

"How about we come back after we're out of our costumes?" she suggested, sticking a thumb at the two complaining boys.

I heaved another sigh.

"Promise?" Aya nodded, grinning. I grinned back.

"Ok, come on. I wanna go up." I said, adjusting my black v-neck top with fishnet sticking out of the sleeves and collar. I walked up the long stairs leading as a walk way. I heard my friends behind me muttering incoherently.

"Come on Hasame, I don't like the look of this place." Whined Raven, lugging his bag with him.

"Quit your chatter!" I said sharply. I had this...shiver on my skin. But it wasn't a bad shiver. A shiver like your anxious. Or, like you really really gotta find out what this is.

The mark on the door grew clearer and I head Aya gasp behind me. I stood, awe-struck and reached out to touch the carving.

"Suna..." I said.

It was silent for a minute, then the door open.

"Whoa...too dramatic for me! I'm outta here!" Said Raven and was about to turn and run down the steps, but I took a hold of him by the back of his shirt collar and Aya dragged Noah in the same manner.

I knocked on the open door.

"Hello!! Anyone home?" I hollared. I was a little freaked out by the carving of the Sunagakure symbole on the door, but that didn't stop me. I felt like something pulled me into this house.

"Noooo, Hasame! Quit pulling me!" Whined Raven, but I shook him by his collar.

"Jeez, you'd think boys would be braver than the girls, eh?" Aya grumbled, and pushed in Noah first.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa! No pushy!" he said, then something thumped upstairs.

"What the-" I said, and this felt exactly like those horror movies in the old days. There was a thump, then the four victims were frozen in fear, anticipating, waiting with bated breath. It made another thump, then there was a bloodcurdling scream from one victim and the lights would go out. Then, they would all be gone.

I jumped at the second thump, and Raven screamed like a girly-girl. We all stared at him oddly.

"Sorry." he muttered.

"That totally ruined the whole effect, you know." Said a feminin voice ahead of us.

"AH!" I shouted, and looked at the figure. She flicked on a light and it blinded me. Shielding my eyes, my blue eyes slowly adjusted to the light. I frowned...and stared at the female before us.

"OH-EM-EFF-GEE!" Said Raven again. We stared at him again.

"Wha-wha-wha-" Noah kept on repeating like a broken record, and I whacked him on the head to shut him up. It worked.

"T-t-Temari??? No...no this can't be! You aren't real!" I said, slapping myself, then looked at her. She was still there.

"Aya! Hit me!" She did. Hard.

"Ow!" I said, rubbing my head.

"But, you told me to!" She protested. I looked at Temari again, who had gotten bored and had begun to file her nails.

"Done yet?" she asked, looking up from her nails. I stared. Then, as everyone knew it would happen, the blood curdling scream came.

"OOOOOMMMGG!!!! AAAAAAAAH!" I proceeded to sceaming my head of in fright and astonishment. Temari nearly fell over backwards from the shock of such noise coming from such a...small person. She was about to march over to me and give her a piece of her mind, then I saw something out of the corner of my eye. A flurry of black threw itself on me.

"OMG! SHUT HER UP!" Yelled Kankurou, and slapped a hand over my mouth. Everyone looked wide-eyed at him and me.

Aya screamed and looked like she was going to go into hysterics. Temari rushed over and hit her over the head.

"Quiet!" she hissed. And Aya did.

Noah and Raven were stuck on their spots, not wanting to make noise. They didn't want to find out what would happen to them if they sceamed. No, men don't scream like girls. They yell. Dignified and manly. But, they do sceam.

"H-hey...I-if...y-you two are h-here.." Aya studdered, and Kankurou removed his hand from my mouth.

"No...no way." I whispered, and pushed Kankurou off of me.

Sand shot out and enveloped me. I couldn't sceam! It was too horrifying. I felt myself being dragged back and I twisted around, knowing what I would see. He pulled me closer, and I stared into his pupil-less eyes, terrifyed out of my mind.

"You..." he said, then scowled. "Make too much noise."

I stared. I thought he would have said something more deadly or threatening. But no. It was 'I was making too much noise'. He dropped me and I fell hard on the wood floor.

"Ow." I said lamely. He glared down at me and stepped over me, then spun around, and squatted down next to my head. I jumped and he squinted at me. I saw his thumb reach over to my eyes, and I shut them tightly. I felt it run over my eyelid, and down the side of my face.

"Hn. Make up." He grumbled, then I opened my eyes. He was frowning at me, then stood up again. He must have thought my make up was like his eyes. I haven't slept properly for nearly two years, but he hadn't slept all his life. But wait...

"You're wearing a long coat." I stated, staring at his attire. He snorted. Nice manners.

"Has the Akatsuki..." I said, then he glared at me. Probably not. He would have been a bit more nicer towards me if they had already captured him. Or, maybe not.

Aya collapsed to her knees, and looked blankly at the ground. I crawled over to her and shook her shoulder.

"Aya. Aya, look at me." She glanced up with her brown eyes into my own blue ones.

"This isn't happening..." She muttered.

I felt the same way, then I touched my clothing. It was covered in sand. If this had been a dream, it wouldn't be there. The sand would have been an figment of my imagination.

I stood up and walked over to Noah and Raven, they stared at me and shook.

"This is so not right man..." Said Raven.

"Hm...If this isn't real...then if I do something, I won't feel anything..." I said wonderously, and looked thoughtfully at Gaara. He frowned.

"Like what? Hasame? What are you going to do? Hasame?!" Blurted out Noah, waving a hand in front of my face, but I continued to look at Gaara. I marched over to him, stood face to face...well...sort of. Chest to face. I looked up thoughtfully and reached up with a hand. He backed away, looking at me like I was some crazy chick.

I reached up further and ruffled his crazy red hair. He looked purturbed at me, and grabbed my hand.

"Don't..." He said, and I felt my hand being squeezed from his grip. "Do that..." His grip tightened and my hand felt crushed.

"Ack!" I said and tried to yank my hand away, but he kept a firm hold on it.

"Again." He finished, and glowered at me.

"Ok! Ok! I won't! I just wanted to see-" he didn't let me finish, and he threw me to the side, crashing into Noah, Raven and Aya. We toppled over like dominos.

"Hey! What was that for, you freak!" I yelled at him, got up from under Raven's legs and marched over to him, this time in anger. Sand wrapped around me and tightened. I yelled, and tried to move my limbs, but no luck.

"No! Lemme go! Lemme GO!" I felt myself hyperventilating, and I've never done that before, so I don't know if I knew whether or not if I was hyperventilating, but if this is what hyperventilating must feel like, then I must've been hyperventilating.

"Gaara!" Temari said sharply, looking a bit scared, but he didn't pay any attention to her. I felt sweat slide down my cheek, and I stared horrified at him, willing him with my eyes not to do what I thought he would do.

"Let me GO!" I said forcefully, and wriggled as much as I could. I saw him smirk, and that got me angry.

"Hasame!!" Screamed Aya, and she jumped to her feet, about to do something, then realised she didn't know what to do.

"Get him!" Yelled Raven, and he bravely, or stupidly, I can't tell the difference, even now, jumped on Gaara, and Noah followed along with Aya. Gaara was actually caught off guard, but not so much that he didn't put up a shield. All three went splat against it, and slid down like birds on a newly cleaned window.

"Gaara! Friggin' let me go!" I yelled, and felt the sand constrict, and I sceamed. It felt like being crushed between to walls, except being surrounded by them.

"AAAAH!" Aya screamed and tried scratching at the sand hopelessly with her nails, and Gaara pushed her away. I saw the sand surround my three friends and I could hear their yells. He cut off their air, and I saw them collapse, unconsious.

I stared at him, then stopped fighting. Maybe if I stopped wriggling, the sand wouldn't be able to get a grip on me. I was wrong. I felt the sand surround my throat, constricting, and my vision slowly grew darker.

"We shouldn't have come here." I whispered hoarsly, then I closed my eyes, everything going silent.

xxx

Yeah yeah, crappy ending. im bad at cliffhangers. this didnt exactly turn out how i had hoped, but i liked it so much, i decided not to change it.


	3. Chapter 3

New chappie. yeah yeah. big deal. un.

Tricked into Meeting chapter 3

Noise. Thrumps and shushed chatter. Scraping of the hardwood floor. I felt something behind my head and I groggily opened my eyes, shaking the blurriness from them. I thought I still had my eyes shut. It was all black, and I could hardly see my hand in front my hand in front of my face. Well, not like it was actually. It was down by my side. But if it was in front of my face, I could probably not see it.

"Whahappen." I slurred my words and sat up. I patted what my head had been resting on. A pillow. Hm. Pillow usually means bed. Bed usually means bedroom. But whose bedroom? My own? My ears pricked at the sound of something being dragged acoss the floor. What is that?

I felt around my surroundings, and my theory of being in a bed was true. Again, I wondered whose bed. A new noise caught my attention. There was a stream of light come from the other side of the room, and I was going to whip around to see who it was, but they shut the door too quickly.

"Who's there!?" I demanded, feeling my eyes adjust to the darkness. There was no answer, then whoever it was opened the curtains for the window, and I saw the full moon shin its bluish light across the bed and onto my face. I squinted at the person.

"Gaara?" I asked, swinging my legs over the bed about to get out. He took a step near me, disappeared then reappeared right at my legs. He gripped my knees as my legs were going to touch the floor.

"Don't get out." He ordered, and I nodded. He gave a smirk and stood up.

"I'm guessing you want the lights on, no?" He asked, but didn't wait for my answer. He flicked on the lights and I gave a quirky squeal as the bright lights temporarily blinded me. Note to self, get out more. Light is quickly becoming my enemy.

"Where am I?" I asked, blinking rapidly, to hurry up the process of adjusting to the light.

"You should know. You're the one who intruded on my property." He growled and I looked at him after I recovered. I scowled.

"Well, no one answered when I knocked! And the freakish door swung open by itself. So not my fault." I retorted, stubbornly folding my arms over my chest.

"Yes. Blame the door." He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"My, you're being chatty today." I murmured, thinking he hadn't heard me.

"What?" he snapped, advancing towards me menacingly. I felt my heart skip a beat, but pretended to not be intimidated.

"I _said_, 'MY! You're being CHAT-TY to-DAY!'" I said saucily, slamming my fists down on the bed, which didn't make much of a point. It made the sheets poof up a bit, then they relaxed. Joy. If only there had been a table.

He raised the space where there would have been eyebrows.

"I am, am I?" He replied grimly, bringing his face close to mine.

"Yeah, you are!" I said in the same manner, glaring daggers at him. Then, he stood up straight and headed for the door.

"Uh...HUH??" I said dumbly, because I didn't know what else to say. For one second, we were at each others necks, the next, he was walking calmly to the door. That would confuse anyone!

"You'll be good enough. You'll be staying here for the next little while." He said, flicking the lights off. "Get some sleep." He said, was about to close the door, then I snorted. He stopped, and looked at me like my father did sometimes when I talked back.

"What was that?" He asked softly.

"Pfft. I don't sleep." I said grimly, and remained stoic. There was silence, then he swung the door shut.

I sighed and gazed out the window and at the moon. Creepy.

"Oh damn! I forgot to ask!" I hissed into the darkness after a few hours. I can't believe I forgot to ask this! I hopped off the bed and rushed to the bedroom door, grabbing the door knob and was about to throw it open when...It didn't open. I jiggled the knob, but it was lock.

"What the hell!?" I cursed, hitting the door with my fist."GAARA! OPEN THIS DOOR! OPEN IT DAMNIT!" I yelled my lungs out, pounding on the door. Not like that did any difference. It only made my hands hurt. But I sorta hoped it had made some emphasis. There was silence, and I pounded harder on the door.

"GAARAAA!!" I yelled, seriously wishing that my friends were ok, alive, and hopefully back home. I doubt the last one was true. He is not the sort of guy to just let people free.

I sceamed in fury, and kicked the door, and I jumped up and down in pain, clutching my foot and cursing.

"Screw the damn door! Screw this damn house! SCREW YOU GA-" I started shouting, then stopped as the door opened revealing a very pissed Gaara.

"What the FUCK is your problem, woman!?" He spat, walking right up in my personal space. He towered over me, and I panted for air. All the yelling made me breathless.

"I-I-I" I studdered, I couldn't get the damn words out. He came right up in my face, looking like he would kill me in an instant. Gaara glowered at me, waiting for me to answer.

"Spit it out!" He growled, and that sent a shiver up my spine.

"I wanted to know where my friends were!" I answered quickly, flinching at his words. He didn't change his expression, only turned on his heel and said over his shoulder,

"They're fine. They're still here. Now, if you don't mind, other people here are trying to get some sleep." He hissed, then slammed the door so hard the windows shook in their frames. I stood there, and collapsed to my knees. So he already had the Shukaku removed from him. Or maybe he was talking about Temari and Kankurou. Or maybe about my friends. If I could sleep, then I would have not been able to get to sleep.

I sighed and crawled to the bed, took my white bag that was brought here, and slipped out my black sketch book and my pencil. It looked like I had one of the longest nights I had in my life ahead of me.

I heard the rustle of people waking below me. That made me think, what floor am I on? I forgot how many floors it was when we had come to the house last night. I stretched out my muscles and cramped hands. I brushed away the eraser shavings off my drawing and took a better look at it. Somehow, I don't even remember drawing it, it was a picture of the moon from my bedroom window, with Gaara sitting on the window pane, gazing at it. I snapped the book shut, and got off the bed.

I tried the door again, and it was still locked.

"Hello? Anyone wanna let me out!?" I yelled, not wanting to find Gaara come back in here. I pressed my ear against the door, and heard some one mumbling and dragging their feet across the floor. The door knob twisted and Aya looked groggily at me. She blinked, and her eyes widened.

"HASAME!" She crushed me in a hug and I nearly fell.

"Aya! Oh my god, I'm so happy to see you!" I welcomed her, and hugged her back. She stepped back and looked at my clothes.

"You're still in your clothes from last night. Why weren't you given night clothes?" She asked, and I glanced down at what she was wearing. Indeed, it was a rose coloured night gown that reached to the floor with no sleeves.

"I don't know. I was locked in here." I replied, scratching the back of my messy head.

"You where what?!" she yelled, and I jumped.

"I said I was locked in here!" I repeated. She looked terrified.

"I was able to get out of my room anytime I wanted! I sure felt like just getting out of here, but I knew that Noah, Raven amd you were still here. I just didn't know where...I still can't believe you were locked in here!" She gasped, and ran her fingers through her long brown hair. I only nodded.

"Well, thanks for letting me out. I kinda didn't want Gaara to come back in here..."

"Back? What do you mean by 'back'?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I mean back. As in returned. As in he had been in here before and came back in my room." I explained, using my hands as I always would when I tried to explain something. She looked confused, pursed her lips in thought and glanced out the window. Then turned her gaze back to me, a small sly smile on her face, her eyes sparkling with laughter.

"Oh did he? And what did you do when he came back, huh?" She asked, hiding her mouth behind her hand. I knew she was laughing at me.

"Hey! We didn't DO anything, Aya!" I retorted, and crossed my arms again. My stomach growled. I remembered I was hungry.

"No more of your teasing, got it? I'm hungry." I grumbled and walked past her, as she was still giggling.

"Where's Raven and Noah?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"I don't know, I got up a lil' while ago when I heard you pounding on the door." She answered, pointing to her room. I made a hn sound and walked down the stairs. There was like 3 flights of stairs!

Arriving in what seemed to be the kitchen, I saw Noah and Raven at the table eating their breakfast.

"Hey guys..."I waved to them and they waved not looking up from their food. I stared at them for a second.

"HEY! Why are you guys here?!" I yelled, pointing at them in disbelief. They jumped and Raven nearly knocked over his bowl of cereal.

"Whaddya mean?!" They asked simultaniously, staring at me as if I had gone crazy.

"I mean, weren't you guys locked in your rooms too?" They both shook their heads at me, the look on their faces growing to 'They KNOW I'm insane.'

I gaped at them, and hit my forehead.

"What do you mean by, 'too'?" Asked Noah, raising his eyebrows.

"I mean by also. I was locked in my room the whole night." I replied, banging my head on the fridge.

"Wait, what?!" Demanded Raven, spilling milk on the table. I tossed him a hand towel I spotted on the counter.

"Yeah, I was locked in my room." I repeated. Now I am getting annoyed, having to say everything I've already said, and that I know they heard me the first time, twice.

"Why??" Demanded Noah.

"Hell like I know. Gaara just locked my door. And I couldn't get out." I answered, looking around for bread.

"In the bread box. Why did _Gaara_ lock your door? Why not Temari or Kankurou or some one else?" Inquired Noah, turning around fully in his chair so it faced me.

"Again. I don't know."

I popped in the bread and pulled out the butter and jam. I drummed my fingers on the counter top and everyone remained silent.

"Why did they keep us here?" Asked Aya timidly, fidgeting with her hands.

Again, there was silence. The toast popped and I spread on the butter on one slice of toast and jam on the other. My trade mark toast. I snorted and ate my breakfast right at the counter. Aya poured milk on her cereal and we all ate in silence. Putting the corner of the second slice of toast in my mouth, I dumped the plate in the sink and heard footsteps behind me. I turned and Gaara looked at me. I glared the best I could at him while looking a bit stupid with toast sticking out of my mouth. I marched past him and pulled Aya into the next room.

"Don't say one word." I warned as she gave me that sly smirk.

"Fine. I won't. I just _know_ that he's your favourite character. Ever." She added sneakily, nudging me in the ribs. I couln't help but feel a bit hot at her statement. Ok, maybe he was. But...I guess I dreamed he would be nicer to me. Well, this is reailty, believe it or not.

"I have alot of questions, for mister Kazekage in there." I stuck my thumb out, referring to the kitchen.

"Haha...Yup. I bet you do."

"Hey, so do you. Admit it." I said, smirking at her. She laughed and nodded.

xxxx

Ok, another lame ending. but i like it. so...yeah. R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Tricked into Meeting chapter 4

"I can't believe halloween is over." Groaned Raven, looking at his small bag half filled with candy."I expected them to give us more, I guess."

"The end of Halloween is the LEAST of our problems now, anyway." I said, resting my chin in my hand. Raven, Aya and Noah were sitting on the couch, and I was sitting in a really plushy chair.

"Why can't we just leave? Our parents are probably wondering where we are right now, you know." Asked Aya, looking out the window. It was shut by the drapes.

"Dunno. Hey, yeah. Why can't we just leave?!" I demanded and jumped to my feet and marched to the front doors.

"Wait! Hasa-" Started Aya, and she came running around the corner. I couldn't believe my eyes. I heard her gasp, and the two boys ran up behind me.

"Whoa..." Mumbled Raven, and peered out. I was frozen, my hand still on the door knob.

This looked nothing like my hometown. Nothing at all

There was a dirt road, with buildings created entirely of sand, and I saw people walking around, doing shopping in markets and booths. The sun shone down hard, and I felt hot just looking at it. I stepped out in wonder, looking around. I heard women chatter incesslessly, while small children would run through the crowds, chasing each other. I noticed almost everyone wore big clothing, not to stay warm, the sun was covering that, but to keep themselves from getting burned. They was mostly white, and occasionally, I saw other colours too, pale ones.

"Where...where...where..." I repeated, looking around in amazement.

"This isn't home!" cried Aya, and she clutched to my sleeve. Some people looked at her curiously, then resumed their previous activities.

We were silent for a minute.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!!?" I screeched, making everyone jump. I ran out, and spun around multiple times in circles, looking for some sort of mystical portal thing that would take us back home. Like that would ever be real. But, whoever thought SUNA would be real too??

"WHERE ARE WE?!" I shrieked again, putting my hands on my head.

"This is SO weird!" said Noah, and ran out beside me. Raven followed.

"No DUH this is weird." he said and smacked Noah across the head. "We aren't even in CANADA anymore!"

"I don't think we should disturb everyone..." Said Aya quietly, still remaining inside. I spun around once more, then ran back inside, as some people were giving me weird looks. I slammed the door shut once everyone was in, panting. I began to feel a white hot anger rise up, and soon I was steaming mad. I spun around and marched into the kitchen. Temari and Kankurou were there, eating.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!??!" I screamed at them, slamming my hands down on the table. They jumped so bad that Kankurou actually fell off his chair.

"What do you mean?!" He yelled back, getting to his feet mumbling.

"I MEAN look outside!!" I tore open the drapes, pointing outside, glaring at them.

They stared outside, then back at me.

"So?" Temari said, shrugging her shoulders.

"SO?! WE ARE NOT HOME!" I roared, not believing they thought this was alright.

"Ah. You see," Temari began, turning in her chair to face me better, "This is our home. We have two homes, one in your world, and the one here. In Suna." she explained, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. My friends and I gaped at her.

"So...we are so not in Kansas anymore." Raven said, which earned him a whack on the head from Aya.

"We were never IN Kansas, idiot!" she retorted.

"How do you switch worlds?" Asked Noah, as if he knew what was going on. I knew he hadn't a clue.

"Easy. Come here." she got up and motioned us to follow. She lead us back to the front door. Then pointed at a small switch, with S on the top and W on the bottom.

"What do they mean?" I asked, squinting at the tiny letters.

"S is for Suna, and W is meant to be for your world." She explained, tapping it.

"Ok then. Take us home." I demanded, crossing my arms.

She shook her head.

"We can't use it that frequently. It only allows us to change between worlds every 6 years." She said, holding up the said number on her fingers.

We were silent.

"6 YEARS?!?!!?!?!?" we all screamed simultaniously. Temari jumped again.

"But! BUT! WHAT ABOUT OUR PARENTS!?" I demanded, feeling like I was going to lose all my sanity right at the next moment.

"I'm not sure. I think time freezes or something when we switch worlds." Temari said thoughtfully, tapping her finger on her chin.

"BUT! WHAT ABOUT SCHOOL!?!" Noah asked next. Raven then hit him on the head.

"That's a GOOD thing, remember? No school? Good. Parents not knowing were we are for 6 years? Bad." He reminded, nodding.

Noah just stared at him and shook his head.

"So...what the HELL are we gonna do for six friggin years?!?" I demanded, poking Temari, still seriously pissed.

"Dunno. Wasn't my choice." She said.

"Why the hell did you guys even bring us here?! Why didn't you, like, kick us OUT or something?!" I demanded.

"Again, I don't know. It wasn't my choice." she repeated.

"And what about-...wait...what?" I goggled at her. "It wasn't your choice? who's was it, Kankurou's?? Gaara's??" Temari raised her eyebrows when I said Gaara.

I gaped for a minute. I turned and climbed the stairs silently, walked down the hall without saying a word, then stopped in front of a room. I was guessing this was his room. Seeing as there was sand leaking out from the bottom of the door. Taking a deep breath, I clenched my fist and pounded as hard as I could on the door.

"GAARA!! GET YOUR FRIGGIN' ASS OUT HERE!!" I hollared, not stopping my whacking on the door. I could feel it rattle in its hinges.

"GET OUT HERE NOW!! I MEAN IT!" I kept on yelling, then felt someone tap my shoulder.

I spun around really fast.

"WHAT?!" then I realised it was Gaara. Oops.

"I-...I wanna talk to you!" I said, poking his chest with my finger.

"I could see that." he said calmly.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING US HERE?!" I finally was losing it. "WE COULD HAVE GONE ON HAPPILY HOME, but NOOOO! YOU HAD TO BRING US HERE, DIDN'T YOU??"

Gaara just stared at me as I kept on yelling, and I finally felt myself running out of issues. As I panted, he asked,

"Finished?" I nodded. He then pushed open the door and thrust me in. I fell back in astonishment, and landed hard on my ass. Sand covered the floor in a thin layer, but it still hurt. I gaped at him as he closed the door. I went from incredibly angry, to so shocked that I couldn't speak.

He advanced towards me and bent down.

"You don't need to yell. Second, I did in fact bring you here."

"Waitaminute. How did YOU bring us here? I was the one who lead them into this house!" I interupted.

"I brought you here. I had made your friend think of showing that house to you, and I knew you would yearn to investigate it." He continued.

"How did you know I would want to? Are you a stalker?!" I demanded. He shot me a look, and I shut up.

"Thirdly, I needed you here in Suna." He straightened and left me on the floor. I got to my feet and glowered up at him.

"I still don't understand all this, and why you need me here." I said calmly.

He only snorted, and was about to turn, when I caught him by the shoulder.

"Oh no! Don't you even think about leaving now! I still have a LOT of questions to ask you!" I said sharply, but he grabbed my wrist, crunching it. I gasped and tried pulling my arm away, but her turned around, still holding it.

"Don't do that." He growled, and I felt my wrist being crushed. I gritted my teeth, and glared at him, trying to pull it back, but he yanked on it, pulling up higher.

"If you ever think of even touching me, again, I will hurt you." He uttered the threat with such a murderous air, that I only nodded, and continued to pull down my arm. He crunched it one last time before letting go, and I grabbed my wrist, which had swollen and was red. I think he had sprained it.

He pulled me by my arm and thrusted me out of the room, slamming it shut. I landed on my wrist and I hissed painfully. Examining it, I held it tenderly and ran downstairs.

"I think it's going to be ok. Just don't put alot of pressure on it." Instructed Temari, after examining my wrist. She had wrapped it in a bandage to make sure it didn't sprain again.

"Hey...Nice look for ya." Noted Raven, looking at the bandage. I cocked my head, looking at it. I guess it did look sorta cool.

"Who did this?" Asked Aya.

I felt my skin prikle, and thought for a moment.

"I was running down the hallway and I tripped. I just fell on it wrong." I lied quickly. Temari looked at me funny. I prayed she wouldn't ask further. And I'm absolutly sure she saw the red finger marks on it, even if my friends didn't.

After me and my friends talked for sometime about what we were planning on doing, Temari and Kankurou pulled me aside.

"Ok, spill." Temari said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What do you mean?" I asked, hoping playing dumb would throw them off. That stupid trick never worked.

Kankurou grabbed my wrist and I yelped slightly.

"That. Who did that?" I noted he asked 'who'.

"Gaara." I mumbled. Temari heaved a frustrated sigh.

"I'm never going to understand him, am I?" She whispered to Kankurou, but I heard them clearly and acted like I didn't.

"Well, if this was his decision, we'd better follow it." Kankurou grumbled, and walked into the kitchen.

I ran back to my friends. We all decided we'd go to the Academy and try and get to our Genin levels, then see where that takes us.

"Sounds like a plan!" Noah said and we all high fived.

"This might not be so bad." Aya whispered to me, I nodded grimly and discreetly touched my wrist. Maybe it won't...

xxxx

Corny ending. deal with it. Im a corny girl.


	5. Chapter 5

ok, new chapter. this was written in the morning :O yes yes, i know. no more nightime stories. anyway, i only have like 15 minutes to write this.

Tricked in Meeting chapter 5

The next morning, I put my sketching stuff away and turned the door knob. Still locked. I heaved a sigh and knocked on the door repeatedly. I have no idea why he was locking me in here! What could I possibly do? And why not lock my friends in too, eh?

Aya opened the door groggily and nodded. She seemed too tired to even say a 'good morning'.

I noticed her night dress again and looked down at mine. Still dirty. I felt angry again. Why the hell haven't I been giving night clothes? I really need something else besides my normal clothes.

I munched on my toast furiously and tossed my plate in the sink. Aya looked at me in concern and I pulled her in the other room.

"What's the matter?" She asked worriedly. I'm not usually angry in the mornings, so this is what you would consider unusual.

"I don't get it! I am still locked in my room at night and I'm not given any night clothes to sleep in! I am still in the clothes I wore when we came here two days ago!" I complained, tugging on my black shirt.

"Not only that, but I can't take a shower because I have no other clothes to change into!"

She looked at me, with her nose slightly wrinkled, then she frowned.

"We are going to have to ask for clothes or something. We haven't even been outside since yesterday, when we found out..." She trailed off. I knew it was hard for her to find out that she was no longer near her home. She probably missed her rats and family dearly. I hugged her and she smiled.

"Come on. I'm going to go ask for some new clothes. Maybe we can go shopping." Aya's eyes lit up at the word shopping.

"Maybe there's MANGA!" She said excitedly.

"Er...techinically, we ARE in a manga...anime...thing" I corrected, and she paused.

"Oh yeah."

oOoOo

"You ask."

"Nuh uh. I ain't doing it!"

"Well, some ones gotta do it!"

"Fine. I will."

"You will? Well...See ya! I'm NOT hanging around to see this. You come back with the answer, 'kay?"

I watched my friends run down the hall, leaving me in front of the door. I figured they do that. Seriously, I don't blame them. I don't feel like asking this guy after what had happened yesterday. But, if I was the only one brave enough to ask, then I was.

I knocked three times on the door, waiting.

"Hello?" I called, knocking again. Maybe he wasn't there. I went to turn the doorknob, but it swung open. I blinked and looked up, then reddened considerably and gasped. The red head looked disgruntled, and wet.

I think I had just interupted his shower. Wait...He's got a shower in his bedroom?? I didn't see that the last time I was in there!

"Uh, uh...I-I was wondering if...if we could..." I seriously could not get the words out. It was distracting, seeing him in only a towel!

"If we could what?" He said, starting to get impatient. He was probably impatient from the moment he opened the door.

"I was wondering if we could go out!" Oops. Wrong words. He looked at me oddly.

"No! no! I meant if we, as in everyone, could go out to get new clothes!" I said quickly, if possible, turning even more red. I tried to keep my eyes locked onto his, and not look at anything else but his face. He still looked at me in the same way.

"New clothes?"

"Uh, yeah! I didn't get any night clothes, and we all want different clothes to change in every morning and stuff..." My voice trailed off, and I ended up staring at the ground. The ground was getting wet and I saw water droplets fall from his body.

This is beyond awkward...

"Fine." He said. I looked up, slightly surprised that he had agreed so quickly.

"Really?" I was gaping.

He rolled his eyes.

"'Course." Then he retreated back in his room and was about to close the door.

"Wait! When do we go?" I asked.

There was a silence.

"Ten minutes." Gaara answered and shut the door.

I ran down the hallway as fast as I could and slid into the living room and collapsed on the couch where my friends were.

"Whoa, what happened? You're all red!" Aya asked, her voice full of concern. I panted and waved my hand.

"Just...I hate you guys!" I said, throwing a pillow at Raven. They all started laughing and we broke into a pillow fight.

oOoOo

This went on for at least five minutes and many times I recieved a pillow smack dab in my face. Aya threw one large pillow at me and I backed up to catch it, then I hit something behind me. Tripping over my feet in surprise, I spun around and fell on top of whoever it was. Shaking my head to get my black hair out of my face, I froze when Gaara's eyes glared at me. The stupid blush crept up into my cheeks. I rolled off and stood up as straight as a board. He got up, brushed off his arms and stared at me, still glaring.

"Um..so, we're going now?" Aya broke the silence.

We wondered the streets, and we occasionally...ok, frequently stopped to gaze wonderously into booths and shops. I freaked when I saw the lovely kimonos. Aya insisted I try on a particular one, and I asked which one.

"Nope! You don't get to see it until you're in the change room!" She squealed and covered my eyes, lead me into the change stall and stuck the clothing into my hands. I heard the door snap shut and I opened my eyes. I gasped.

"We'll be riiiight out here, okies?" Aya called, but I didn't notice her tone.

The kimono looked beautiful. It was a deep scarlet, with sandy coloured petals drifting across the fabric, and the trimming was a luscious black. I rubbed it against my cheek, it felt like silk. I bet it was too. I put it on, tying the obi around my waist, making sure it fit correctly. I knew how to put these on, as my step mother had taught me.

"Hey Aya! I'm done! Where are you?" I unlocked the door, stepping out in the kimono and stepped out into the store. They weren't there, only Gaara who was gazing lazily out the window. He turned when he heard me call and stared. I didn't move, crossing my fingers in the large sleeves, praying he would say something.

"W-well? What do you think?" I asked timidly, and did what I saw other girls do whenever they were modeling something. I spun slowly in a circle, then faced him again. He only stared. Maybe he gazed? I don't know. We stayed there for a full minute, then my friend, Aya came bounding through some clothes racks.

"Wow Hasame! You look beautiful! Doesn't she, Gaara?" She gushed, holding up my arms so they were horizontal, showing the length of the sleeves.

"Yes, she looks very nice." He said, but his expression didn't change. I blushed again and hurried back into the change room, and quickly got back into my own clothes. Emmerging from the stall, I was about to put the kimono back where I guessed it was, but Gaara took it out of my hands and brought it to the counter.

"W-wait! You don't even know how much it is!" I studdered, spinning around but he was already pulling out his pouch of money.

"320,000 yen." Said the store keeper, and it took me a minute to realise how much that would be in Canadian money. Three hundred and twenty dollars for a kimono!

But Gaara paid it without hesitation. Nodding when the store keeper handed him the bag, he gave it to me. I was stunned. I stood there, my mouth open slightly, and just when he was about to walk up the street, I called out,

"Thank you!" He stopped, then nodded again, and resumed walking. I had to catch up with him, because I couldn't see my friends anywhere. It was like they all disappeared. So, I had one article of clothing, but the kimono was so beautiful, that I wouldn't dare wear it on any usual day. I had to get everyday clothes.

Stopping in multiple shops, I ended up laidened with many bags full of clothes and the nesseccary things.

"Can we stop for a minute? These are a bit heavy." I asked, hoping I didn't sound like I was whining. I plopped down on a bench and set the bags down carefully beside me and at my feet. This had to have been the most shopping I've every done in my life. He stood, arms crossed as usual, looking around. Did he actually look suspicious? I remained silent, then my stomach growled. Oh jesus, what time was it? I glanced at my watch that had been on since the first day. Three o'clock. We had actually missed lunch.

"Um..." I said and he looked down at me. "Wanna get something to eat?"

I sat in the booth, munching on the fish I had ordered. I think it was called sushi. God, I actually forgot what it was called? Maybe it was because I was staring at the man across from me...man? Guess I could call him that. I am also techinally a young woman, why not him a young man? It just sounds weird. But, boy wouldn't cut it either. So, yeah. Man.

We hardly talked. Well, make it, we didn't talk at all. I was fascinated by the place we were eating in. It was so amazing! Nothing like the McDonald's or Burger King we had back home. And I don't miss it. I smiled at that thought, and Gaara looked at me. How could he _hear_ a smile?

"Something funny?" He asked, raising the space were an eyebrow would be. I started and shook my head vigorously.

"Nope." I took another fish and shoved it in my mouth hurriedly, looking at the people around the resturant. Man, resturants in Suna were really good.

I felt the back of my neck prickle as we neared the end of our meal. I whipped my head around, trying to see if something out of the ordinary was there. Gaara looked back at me from the window, realised what I was doing and put his chopsticks down. He pulled out the correct amount of money, put it on the table and grabbed my arm.

"Come on." He said quietly, pulling me out of the resturant. I was surprised yet again at his quick actions, and I only had a second to grab the bags.

We emmerged from the resturant and he let go of me. He lead me into the streets, then took my hand again and pulled me in between some shops. I caught my breath, realising that we had been moving quite fast.

The feeling of some one watching us didn't go away. What was it? I peered out, about to poke my head out from the shops, but Gaara suddenly shot his hand out and grabbed me by the shoulder.

"Quiet." He hissed, and pulled me behind him. I pressed my face into his back. We waited for what seemed like an eternity. Who was following us? Was it some one dangerous? Well, no duh. I began scanning in my mind who would be a threat to me and my friends. I couldn't think of anyone. Most of the enemies I had ever seen in the show were from Konoha. Unless...

I lifted my head to see Gaara glaring out at the street, his eyes flickering from person to person.

"Is there anyone there?" I whispered, slightly frightened that I might bring the unknown person's attention on us if I spoke to loud. He didn't answer, and stalked out.

I grabbed the bags, and quietly followed him. I stayed within arms length of him, looking around cautiously. I was dying to know who might have been after us. I happened to glance at my watch again, and read five o'clock. Damn, were we eating for two hours? It seemed less.

I followed him just to the house, and spotted my friends waiting by the door. They looked around, saw us and began shouting and waving. Aya ran over to me and pulled me inside. I saw Gaara look about once and shut the door.

"Hasame! Hasame!" She panted and I looked at her curiously.

"There...there was a couple of guys out in the streets!" Raven said, he too was out of breath. What had they been doing?

"Well, of course there had been guys out in the streets! And girls!" I pointed out, not getting where they were going.

"No! I mean there was the guys in the black cloaks with red clouds on them!" Raven said impatiently, waving his arm at the door.

"You mean...the Akatsuki?! No way!" I shouted and ran to the window, but Gaara's hand shot out and grabbed me once again.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" He snapped, and I winced. Mental note. Don't do anything that will piss this guy off. Well, how are you supposed to know what makes him lose it?

"Sorry. I just wanted to see if they were ac-"

"Just...fuck, get upstairs. All of you." He ordered. I really didn't even dare to disobey him. I was the last to climb the stairs, and I looked back to see him sitting by the window, scowling out on the streets.

Was the Akatsuki really there? And how come I didn't see them? Something was really strange going on.

"No duh." Said Aya beside me.

"Huh?"

"You were talking out loud again." She pointed out, and I made an 'oh' sound. I do that often.

oOoOo

Standing in front of the full length mirror, I looked at my night clothes that were given to me. They had once been Temari's, and I could tell.

A midnight blue almost slip like dress that went to my knees. It had sphagettis straps and was made of silk.

"Wow." I muttered, looking at it from the back.

This looked really...intimate. I blushed at the thought and hopped into bed, pulling out my sketch book.

"Why? Why couldn't I have gotten the ugly long night gown?"

xxxx

oooooooh. sexy night gown. XD perverted thoughts. And im not usually like that. now, what should happen next, eh? eh? heh heh...


	6. Chapter 6

Tricked into Meeting 6

Weeks passed, soon months, and I had forgotten what life was like before I came into this world. My friends and I have become Genin and man, are we proud! Some days, I find myself gazing out the window of my bedroom at night, staring at the moon, and I think, what if Mom can see this? Can Dad?

I've also noticed that there is no winter. Pfft. No duh, lets see...sand...sand...sand...oh look! More sand. But I never get tired of it.

"Hasame! Come on! We really should be training now!" Called Aya through my door, and I heard her unlock it. Yes. I am still being locked in my room. I really haven't gotten the guts to go up to him and ask why the heck I am being locked in my room.

"Yeah yeah!" I snapped my journal shut and stuck my pencil in my ponytail, quite a stubby one, mind you, and slipped on my ninja shoes. Hell, these things are COMFORTABLE!

I swung open the door to reveal a grinning Aya, her long brown hair pulled into a ponytail just like mine, and I spotted Raven and Noah behind her. I grinned back.

"Yeah, let's go." I ran down the hall and sped down the stairs, and burst out the doors, spinning around with my arms wide open. You must think I'm crazy, but I have never been so happy in my life to see the world I live in now.

I saw my friends rush out the door, and laughing, I challenged them to race me. I lept to a rooftop and sped to the training grounds. Yeah, my life sounds pretty perfect, doesn't it? Not quite though. I've been having this weird feeling that something bads going to happen for the past little while, but nothings come up. So, I'm confused.

"Come on. I think we should be getting on home." Insisted Aya, standing up.

"Hmmm...I'm gonna hang around for a bit, ok?" I asked, getting up from the ground and brushing the dust of the seat of my pants.

"Alright, but remember what Gaara said." Warned the brunette.

"Yeah yeah, 'Be home before it ever gets dark. Some are looking for you.' I understand. But I never got one thing," I said, and Aya looked at me curiously.

"Who could be looking for me? If they really wanted to find me, ya think they'd find me by now? I mean, it's been almost 6 month since we've been here." I said, waving a hand around, motioning the area.

"Dunno...But he has his reasons...Maybe doesn't always share them-"

"More like never."

"But he could be right." She finished. Aya began walking away, then turned as if for a second thought.

"He does care for you, you know?"

I glanced up at her from stretching my back.

"Nah. It's Gaara. Come on, you think he could _actually_ care about me?" I said, stretching my calves. Aya shrugged her shoulders and walked on home. I looked up once she was gone from view and sighed deeply, falling to the ground again. I laid on my back to watch the sky turn slowly purple, then a deep blue.

I stayed there, not really looking at the sky. I began imagining pictures from the past, seeing the first time I lead my friends into the house, then I saw the night Gaara and I fought in my bedroom.

I blinked and saw some stars come into view.

"Oh shit." I muttered and sprang to my feet. If I was late, which I already was, Gaara would be right up in my grill. Shivering at the thought, I sped through the empty streets, heading for home. Yes, I call it home now. What else am I going to call it? Gaara's house? Nope. I live there now. Home it is...so...where was home?

I looked around frantically. Did I get lost? No! There the house was right there! I sighed with relief and sped to the front door. Taking one last look at the sky, I eased the door open, slipped in and closed it softly. Hearing it click, I knew I was safe, and I relaxed.

Something wrapped around my waist almost instantly and picked me up, whamming me against the door. I gasped in pain. Some one stepped out of the shadows, and did not look happy.

"I-I'm sorry! I just lost track of ti-" Sand flew over my mouth, stopping me from talking.

Gaara glared at me deeply and I felt the sand constrict considerably. I yelped, and hit my head on the door. Hell like he cares about me!

"You weren't home when it got dark." He said slowly, a deadly air to it. I shook my head, trying to shake off the sand around my mouth.

I could feel the sand squeeze hard against my body, making it slightly more diffucult to breathe. I would have gasped for air, but the sand was in the way. I coughed violently, sand spraying everywhere.

"You promised me you'd be home before it got dark," He advanced towards me.

"Remember!?" Gaara looked just about ready to hit me, and I shut my eyes tightly. I started coughing again, the sand coating my mouth and throat.

He curled his lips in almost a snarl, but thought better of it and forced the sand to follow him up the stairs and down the hallway where Aya and my rooms were. He swung open the door, and threw me in. Hacking considerably, I finally moistened my mouth and glared at him. The man just glowered down at me, and slammed the door shut, making the window glass rattle in its pane.

"You idiot!! You didn't even let me apologize!" I screamed at the door, pounding my fist on the floor.

"Aya was completely wrong about you!!" I rushed at the door and hit it with my clenched fist, making my hands hurt along with my body. I slid down the door, banging my head on it in frustration.

The door swung open again and hit me, but I scuttled out of the way. Gaara scowled at me.

"What do you mean, 'she was wrong about me'?" He demanded, walking towards me and I backed up, hitting the wall.

I was hesitant. I didn't think he was actually listening at the door after he closed it.

He squatted down to my level.

"Say it!" He spat, grabbing my chin as I tried to look away. I snarled.

"She said that you friggin actually cared about me! Hell she was WRONG! Wrong wrong WRONG!" I yelled, glaring at him, but I felt a stinging behind my eyes.

"If hell like you did, then you wouldn't actually try to KILL ME!"

He didn't even change his expression, and that sparked even more anger in me.

"PLUS! I am fucking tired of being locked in my damn room! It took you almost three days to even give me proper SLEEP WEAR and I had to not use my hand because you fucking SPRAINED IT!" I could have just kept on yelling, screaming all my hate and dislike at him, all the things that were driving me mad, dying to know the answer to.

"You're the one who can lock our doors, but you don't lock THEIRS?! Only MINE?! And why the hell only me?! Why not Aya or Raven or Noah!? What have I done to YOU!? The first fucking day we slept here, I didn't do ANYTHING and I was locked in my ROOM!" My throat began to grow hoarse, but I kept on screaming. I was probably acting like such a brat, but I did not care. I was so pissed and anger literally blinded me, I didn't see his face in the dark.

I panted, finally finished with what I needed to say since the beginning, and he still glared at me. Standing up, he walked out the door like nothing had happened, and snapping the door shut, I was left to sit in the dark, the only light came from the moon, glinting off the tears running down my cheeks.

_If only the girl had seen what went on in the other rooms after their fight. Her friends froze with fear at the sound of her screaming voice, Gaara's siblings feared for what may happen to the girl if she continued to yell at him, and in his room..._

Sunlight streamed through the thin curtains on the window, making the room glow a redish orange. I had sat in the corner all night, my back pressed against the wall, and I felt cramped, exhausted and worn out.

I felt fresh tears slide down my face again and I choked a sob and got up. Staggering to the bed, I so badly wanted to sleep. I flopped down face first and began crying again. What a cry baby I was! Why was I crying? I stopped when I thought that. Why _was_ I crying? Was it like I really cared if he did or did not care for me? Well, maybe a tiny bit, but not this much!

I sat up, legs underneath me, and heaved a sigh. What a night. I slid off the bed and scavanged around in my drawers for new clothes. Picking up a black tshirt and white pants, I slid on my fishnet top first then my clothes.

I had to look presentable, I had to look strong, I had to look like I hadn't been crying the whole damn night. The clock on my bedside table buzzed 7 o'clock. So, I waited. And waited...Some time later, I was still waiting. No one was coming to get me. No one was coming to unlock my door, let me out.

I sat on the bed, bouncing my foot on the floor relentlessly, getting impatient. Time passed, and I glanced at the clock. Now it read 8 o'clock. Where was everyone?? I wanted to get out! I walked over to the door, jiggled the doorknob. Nope. It was still locked. I glanced at the window.

Hm...Taking a look out the window, I felt my head spin slightly at the height. Was I really that high off the ground? Oh well. I unlatched the window, manipulated chakra in my hands and feet so I could stick to the walls well, and proceeded to climb down like some freakish spider.

I was about half way down when my foot slipped. Was I losing my hold of my chakra? I looked down again. If I dropped from this height...I quickly began to descend, hoping I would make it. It was just when I was about 6 feet from the ground when I lost hold and fell on my back.

Standing up after I had regained my breath, I dusted off my white pants and peered into the window that lead into the kitchen. No one was there. What the heck was going on?

"Jesus..." I muttered and walked around to the front of the house.

I tried the door. It was locked.

"Oh christ!" I swore, and returned to the kitchen window. Praying it wasn't locked too, I tried to open it. And voila. Cheering silently, I climbed in and shut the window behind me. I looked around. Everything was in the same place as it was the day before, nothing had moved, nothing looked like it had been used.

This was beyond weird. It was down right creepy. I walked up the stairs, the floor boards creaking slightly as I passed Aya's door. I paused. Knocking on her door, I called,

"Aya? Are you there?" I twisted the door knob, and opened it to reveal an empty room. Hm. Empty room. Not good.

I procceded to Raven's room. Same results. Noah's, ditto. Where was everyone? My heart began to beat faster as I ran down to Temari's room. Bursting in, I came into another vacant room. Exactly the same with Kankurou's. I started to sweat and fear crept down my spine, enveloping me. I rushed to the hallway where Gaara's room was. I didn't give last night a second thought. I rapped hard on the door with my knuckles.

"Gaara?! Are you in there!? Please!" I began to sound desperate, but I didn't care. I paused and heard something. Freezing, I dared not to move. It sounded so soft, I could barely hear it. Pressing my ear to the door, I listened hard. More rustling. It sounded like something was slithering towards me. Curiousity got the better of me, and I turned the doorknob.

"Hello? Gaara?" I felt my heart throb painfully again, as it had done many times before. I peered in the room, my head had just passed the edge of the door when something actually pushed me in the room and it locked. I knew it locked, as I had heard the sound of it too many times.

No...I don't want to be in here! I scrambled to my feet and jiggled the doorknob frantically. My heart pounded in my ribcage and I felt sweat run down the back of my neck. The same slithering noise came again, and I saw sand leak out from under the door. I lept back so fast I fell on my rear. The sand began to take form, then it fell away to reveal the one I had been looking for.

"You wanted something...?" He asked quietly. It was as if last night had never happened. My heart still beated fast, and I was panting, still terrified that there had been no one in the house.

"W-W-Where is everyone??" I asked, scooting back some more.

Gaara raised a non-existant eyebrow, looking almost amused.

"No ones here? Well...I have no idea." He said, and I could tell he was not telling the truth.

"Where is everyone?" I asked again, but with more force. He began to walk towards me, the smirk not leaving his lips.

"You know, it's not polite to enter some one elses room without permission." He leaned down at me. He seemed to be in a completely different mood.

He knelt down in front of me. My heart beated fast again, but for a different reason. What was he doing?

"I...I'm s-sorry for c-coming in here..." I studdered, pressing my back to the wall. This was as far as I could go.

"W-without permission!"

His finger ran along my jawline gently, and a shiver was sent down my spine and my arms.

"No...It's not very poilte at all." He whispered, I could feel his breath on my cheeks. My knees, though I wasn't standing on them, felt weak and rubbery. God, was I smittened?

"Now...About last night...you were saying about why I locked the door." He said in the same slow tone, brushing his finger down my neck.

"W-why do you lock it?" I asked again, hoping I would actually get an answer out of him this time.

He only made a hmm sound, and I could feel his finger turn into three fingers on the back of my neck.

Sand weaved its way around my legs, climbing upwards and wound around my waist, slithering around my thighs, soon hugging me.

I gasped slightly. This was really strange! This was also really unlike him. He reached with his other hand, and trailed his fingers through my black hair.

"And another time...you mentioned that I didn't care for you..." He whispered huskily in my ear, which made my drooping eyes snap open.

"So...who's wrong? Your friend...Or you?" The three fingers around my neck grew into a hand, which pulled my head towards his.

xxxx

DUN DUN DUUUN! CLIFF HANGER!! AARRGH! heh heh heh...i am the spawn of evil.


	7. Chapter 7

Im not getting as much reviews as I thought, but you must if you want to see the next chapter. So, heres to R i d 3 r for forcing m

e to update as she threw something random at me. ok here yas GOS!

Tricked into Meeting 7

I snapped my eyes open. I sat up and ended up falling off the bed. Wait, whose bed!? I frantically looked around. My bed. I sighed and got to my feet. Walking over to the full length mirror, I caught a reflexion of myself. I looked the same, my clothes were a little messed up, but that could have been from anything.

Checking the clock, it read 10 o'clock.

I began to wander around my room, deep in thought. What had happened this morning? I felt like I couldn't remember anything of what happened after I woke up. I remember the house being empty, no one was there, and just as I was retracking my footsteps mentally around the house, just as I came to Gaara's door, my memory went blank.

I walked over to my door and waited for some one to open it. I leaned on it, and fell through! Landing hard on my side, I gasped and stared at the door. It was open!

"Alright!" I cheered and sprang to my feet. I was actually testing the door multiple times, opening it, closing it and opening it again. I couldn't help but grin widely. I was free! Well, I was always free from the beginning, but this time I could go out of my room in the morning without relying on some one to open it for me.

Bounding down the stairs, I ran into the kitchen to see...No one. Still? I scowled and ran upstairs again, marching towards Aya's room. This was getting insane.

Pounding on her door with my fist, I prayed that she was there. After about two minutes, no one answered.

"Arrgh! Where the hell IS everyone!" I growled. No point in trying anyone else's room. Ten in the morning and everyone was gone. I fell to the ground in defeat and laid out on the floor. I stayed there for what seemed like hours, staring at the ceiling, well, more like scowling at it.

I hear footsteps, and felt them, approach me. I didn't move my head to look at whoever came near me. I saw Aya peer at me curiously from above.

"AYA!!!" I shrieked and grabbed her knees, hugging them tightly.

"WHOA! Hasame!" She yelled and toppled over.

"Omg! I can't believe you here!! Where were you!?" I kept on yelling, asking her all these questions.

"Hold up! What do you mean, 'Where was I'?" Hold on, wasn't it _me_ that was supposed to be asking the questions?

"Uh...I mean, where were you this morning at 7 or 8 when you were supposed to let me out of my room?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Do you know what I had to do to get out of my room?" I whispered. She shook her head. I sighed and got up, pulling her into my room.

"Come here." I lead her to the window, and slid it open.

"See down there? I had to climb out of the window, climb down the side of this building then crawl in through the kitchen window." I explained. She looked amazed.

"Really??"

I nodded.

"So, where were you this morning?" I repeated my question again. I looked at her, the door in front of me and the window at my back, leaning on it. She looked about ready to answer when Gaara passed my door. He looked at me and I felt a fimilar chill run down my arms. I had a feeling of fingers being pressed on the back of my neck. He smirked then walked away.

What the hell had happened where I couldn't remember it???

"Hasame? Hellooo, you there?" Aya waved a hand in my face and I blinked.

"Oh sorry!" I apologized quickly.

"I was saying that I had gone down with Noah, Raven, Temari and Kankurou to the shops! Don't you remember?"

That pricked my curiousity.

"No I don't remember. Come to think of it, I can't remember anything about what happened at about 8 o'clock this morning." I stared at the door again, picturing Gaara there again.

I frowned, trying hard to remember.

"Well, I said we were going to do some shopping and I heard you answer yes inside and I unlocked the door so you could get out."

I stared at her.

"Noooo you didn't..." I said slowly, shaking my head in the same manner. She looked confused.

"But I remember doing it. Yeah, I swear I did!"

"What?...Ok, I'm confused BIG time." I shook my head again. I rested my hand on the window pane, thinking hard.

"Well, let's just forget about it for now. I'm out of my room and you're all here." I said, grinning at her.

"Right!" She smiled and we went down stairs.

I ate my breakfast in silence, watching everyone else eat. Temari sat at the right of me, Aya on my left, and Gaara directly across from me. Noah, Raven and Kankurou had already finished and decided to go on ahead and train. My stomach felt like it was jumping around, and I really didn't feel like eating. I wanted to know so badly what I was forgetting.

"Well, I'm done. Hasame?" Aya announced, picking up her bowl. "Wanna go meet the guys down at the training ground?"

I snapped out of my trance and nodded, taking my own plate to the sink.

I panted, trying to catch my breath before she attacked again. Aya was getting really really good!

"Hold up! I gotta...Take a break." I sat down on the ground with a flop. Aya sat down beside me. I chuckled.

"I need to work out more!" I joked, and she knew it. I train just as hard as she does, and that's every day.

"How long have we been training?" Asked Noah, after retrieving some thrown kunai.

"Uh...I have no idea. It seems like hours." Raven replied. He yawned widely. "Im guessing it's time to head back."

"Hn. Sounds like a good idea to me." Noah said, and he began to put his weapons in his pouch. Raven and Aya did the same while Kankurou wound the wrappings around Crow, and Temari had already put her stuff away.

"Okay, lemme just go get my pouch." I had taken it off for some stupid reason. I jogged over to the training post, and spotted my pouch. Walking slowly to it, I began humming a song in my head, a song that I fell asleep to every night since I began watching Naruto.

"_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream_

_Make him the cutest that I've ever seen._

_Give him two lips like roses and clover_

_And tell him that his lonesome nights are over._

_Sandman, I'm so alone_

_Don't have nobody to call my own_

_Please turn on your magic beam_

_Mr. Sandman bring me a dream."_

My voice trailed off as I heard something shuffle. I froze in mid pick up of my pouch, my eyes darting around sharply. It was quiet, nothing moved. I ignored it, retrieved my pouch, but kept my guard up.

Walking away from the training grounds, I looked back quickly, just in case. No one was there. Paranoia was getting the better of me. Rushing off, I caught up to my friends.

"God, it takes you how long to get your pouch?" Teased Raven, and I swatted him over the head.

"You be quiet." I retorted, smirking.

(now, this is going to be the first part where it will be 3rd person view, not 1st. be happy.)

Three ninja hid in a little ways away from the training grounds, watching the ninja train. They then say the group pack up and leave.

"Okay, lemme just get my pouch." said the girl with black hair. Rikomaru's ears perked up and he squinted at the girl.

"That's her." He whispered to his comrade, another male with meduim brown hair and hazel eyes. He nodded, his grey eyes following her.

"Hn...Seems like a good pick. But, why a Sand nin?" He asked, and Rikomaru shot him a glare.

"Don't even try and question his orders, Kai." Shot back Rikomaru.

"Shut up." Snapped the third ninja, greyish white hair pulled back in a pony tail, his glasses glinting in the sunlight.

"Gomen asai, Kabuto-san." They apologized. They heard her sing quietly to herself, and Kai began getting restless. He shifted, making some noise with the bushes. She froze.

'Great job, Kai.' grumbled Rikomaru silently. She shrugged it off and ran off. Kabuto nodded, then spotted another figure behind a wooden post with a black coat on.

'Ah. The demon carrier.' he said to himself.

"We going." he ordered, and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

(Back to 1st person)

I chatted with my friends all the way back home, and as we stepped into the house, I removed my shoes and sat in the plush chait i loved so much. Aya followed me and laid out on the couch across from me. Raven and Noah took the other two chairs.

"I've been wondering..." Raven asked, and we looked at him.

"Why did we come here? Okay, that sounds really deep with all the 'why was I put on this earth' but I don't mean that. I mean why did we decide to come to this house, last Halloween?" I frowned in thought.

It was really me who made the decision to come to the house in the first place. I guess curiousity got the better of me.

"It was me, remember?" I stated, slightly sheepishly. "I wanted to go there...for some reason."

"Well, I think it was a good decision..." Mumbled Aya, and I looked at her.

"'Think?'" I snorted. "I don't know...We left our families behind for six years. And...Oh christ." I swore, and I stared at my hand.

"What?" They all asked.

"We're all fourteen now, correct?" I asked, and they all nodded slowly. "In six years...holy shit man, we're gonna be twenty!" They froze.

"T-twenty?" Studdered Aya, her face paling.

"HOW do we explain that to our parents?" grumbled Noah, slouching in the chair.

I shivered at the thought. Being in a house with Gaara, and let alone the age we could finally go back home to would be twenty, gave me goosebumps. He was really strong, not only in power but physically too.I rubbed my wrist gently. I still don't remember whenever I try to recall what happened when everyone had gone out and I went looking for them. Everytime I pass his door, I seem to remember a tiny bit more.

We all remained silent.

"I don't want to think about it." I mumbled, staring up at the ceiling. I rolled off the couch and waved to my friends.

"I'm going to my room."

"But it's only 8 o'clock." Said Aya, but I shook my head.

"I know, I still want to go to my room." And I mounted the stairs and walked briskly down the hallway to my room. Swinging open the door and snapping it shut, I reached out to flick on the lights. Clicking the button, the lights wouldn't go on.

"Damn." I made my way blindly over to my side table beside my bed and reached under the small lamp for the switch. Clicking it on, I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw Gaara leaning on the wall in front of me.

"OH SNAP!" I yelled, fell backwards and toppled on the bed, rolling off it and landing with a thump on the other side. He rolled his eyes when I got to my knees, rubbing my head. Damn the floor was hard!

"Why are you in here?!" I freaked, scowling at him.

"This is my house." He retorted calmly.

"Yeah, well, haven't you heard about privacy?" I demanded, crossing my arms and legs.

"You weren't doing anything that would require that, were you?" He said, making my anger rise quicker.

"YOU were the one telling me that it wasn't polite to enter other people's rooms!" I snapped, then covered my mouth. I just remembered that. He did tell me that. I wandered into his room before, and he told me that. He raised an eyebrow at me. Well, the space where an eyebrow would normally be.

"Remember now, do we?" He said under his breath.

"What?" I asked. I hadn't heard him clearly. He didn't answer. I glowered at him, but that didn't do much. I sighed and sat on the edge of my bed, my back to him.

"So, why _are_ you in here? And don't give me that 'this is my house' crap." I spat, gripping the covers tightly in anger. Whenever he's around, I seem to get angry quickly. When he didn't answer yet again, I looked over my shoulder to see him next to the window, looking out at the setting sun.

"It's none of your concern." Said Gaara, and I saw him clench his fist, as if that's not what he had wanted to say.

"Uh, yeah, it kinda is." I muttered, and turned away from him again. Neither of us spoke for a while. Not because I felt like it, but I just didn't have anything to say to him. Not really feeling like telling him to get out of my room (which I really don't know why I came in here), I walked over to my white bag that was still full of Halloween candy, and pulled out my pencil and my sketch book. I could feel his stare at the back of my neck, but I chose to ignore him. Sitting on my bed, my back to the back board, I flipped it open, searching for a blank page. My eyes flickered to him again, to see that he had regained looking out the window. He wasn't paying any attention to me. Perfect.

xxxx

ooooh, wat am i going to do? eh? eh? lol. so stupid. okies bye!


	8. Chapter 8

mAlright, I changed this, because I wasn't able to continue the original version. Plus, the alternate one was getting a lot better reviews, and I think R I d 3 r likes these ones better. Im not sure ill have to ask. XD so. happy reading!

Tricked into Meeting 8

Silently, I began drawing the outline of his hair, then the coat. The only noises that could be heard were the scratching of my pencil, and occasional chatter downstairs. But besides that, it was deathly silent. I squinted at his face, trying to get as close as possible to the actual image. Bending over my work, I sketched his nose, mouth, chin and I ended with his eyes. They had a slight frown to them, like he was thinking. I glanced up again to check if my drawing was correct to see him stare at me. Immediately, I blushed furiously.

"What are you doing?" He asked innocently.

"Drawing." I mumbled.

"Of what?"

This I didn't answer. What would he say or do if he found out I was drawing him? I tightened my lips and lowered my head to my paper, shading in some parts.

"What are you drawing?" He asked again, being a bit more persistant. I still didn't answer, but felt myself getting hot again. If I didn't answer, he would surely come over here and look at it.

"Uh...The sky. Don't move though, if you do...It'll, um, ruin the shadows." I thought up quickly. He looked at me, disbeliving me, I knew, but turned back to his original position. Thankfully, I was nearly done.

Finishing with the window and the shadows stretching out on the floor, I sighed inwardly at my drawing. I always had a sense of triumph whenever I completed a picture. Gaara looked over at me when he heard the scratching of my pencil stop.

"Done?" He asked, and I nodded, smiling. Then I realised that he would most likely want to see it.

Indeed, he did. Walking over to me and was near he side of the bed, I clutched the drawing to my chest quickly.

"Uh...I want to fill it in! It'll look better with colour!" I said again, looking up with hope at him. Maybe he'd buy it.

He looked at me, then slowly reached out, and for a moment, I thought he was going to try and snatch it from my hands, but he only clicked the light off, then exited my room.

I stared at him blandly, looked at my picture in my book and shut it carefully. Slipping the book into the drawer of my side table, I rose from the bed and stretched. Night sure was falling fast, even in the desert. My room glowed a deep red with some orange and I walked over to the window. It looked so amazing outside. I could see practically the whole village and the gates that lead out into the open desert.

I had this sudden urge to climb on the roof. I wanted to know what I would see if I went up there. Climbing on the window sill, I gathered chakra in my feet and planted them on the side of the building. Concenctrating hard, I started to walk up the wall. In the back of my mind, I remembered what had happened the last time I tried climbing a wall. I had fallen. I let out breath that I did not know I was holding in when I reached the edge of the roof top. Clambering on top of it, mind I say, not exactly gracefully, my eyes bugged when I saw Gaara there. And me making my arrival on the roof was sort of noisy, so he immediately detected me. There was no way out of this.

"Uh...Uh..." I studdered, not knowing what to say. He only looked at me, then returned to staring at the horizon.

"S-sorry to disturb you. I'll just get going..." I said and was about to climb back down, slightly disappointed, but I felt sand grab my wrists tightly and pull me back on the roof. I looked stupified at him.

"You weren't disturbing me." He said monotonely. I nodded slowly and sat with my knees up to my chest, keeping my guard up. We were silent for so long, the sky was nearly dark, when I rose from my spot.

"Uh...I um, really should be getting back to my bedroom...You know, don't want to catch a cold." I made up the lame excuse and ran over the edge and clung to the side of the wall, then swung myself inside my bedroom.

What a coward I was! I scolded myself for a long time, and finally giving myself a break, I got up from the bed and shut the window with a snap. Sighing deeply, I looked around my room. What could I do to pass the time? Being a stupid insomniac wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Sighing yet again, I laid out on the floor, and reached under my bed, searching for my trusty white bag. Pulling it out, I dug around in it, past the candy and chocolate bars, I pulled out a manga I had read so many times before. It was the manga Naruto, Volume 11, my favourite one ever. Why you ask? Because it had Gaara in the hospital about to kill Lee when Naruto and Shikamaru interupted. I loved it, as it had alot of pictures I could draw from.

I skimmed the pages, not really looking at the manga, thinking deeply. Now that I had met Gaara in real life, what did I think of him? Did I like him? I mean, like him like him? Or just... I snapped the manga shut and fell back to the floor, sighing once more. The manga was flat on my chest, and would rise and fall everytime I breathed. Man...I wish I could sleep.

oOoOo

I heard someone knock on my door the next morning, and did not move. I saw Aya open the door, yawning and looking tired.

"Heya Hasame, why aren't you out already?" She asked sleepily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, trying to wake up. I heaved a sigh in response, not feeling like talking. I grunted and got to my feet.

"Let me get changed first." I said, and she nodded, closing the door. Taking off my night gown I had changed into last night, I put on a black t shirt and white pants, my forehead protector around my neck. I dragged my feet to the door. I opened the door, nodded at Aya and flashed her a grin, indicating that we should go downstairs.

Trudging down the stairs, Aya suddenly whispered something.

"You know, I'm amazed you havent been getting black circles around your eyes from _your_ lack of sleep, Hasame." She said, grinning slightly. My reaction, I could tell, wasn't what she was expecting. Usually, I would have punched her in the shoulder lightly, or protested heavily. I only shook my head, chuckling a bit.

"Yeah. I guess..." Entering the kitchen, I saw everyone there. I looked at the counter, spotted the bread, then thought better of it. I glanced at Gaara, who payed me no heed, as if I wasn't there. That flared up a tiny flame of anger in me, and I turned and left the kitchen, putting on my blue ninja shoes and was about to leave when I felt someone grab my arm. Twisting my head around, I was glaring at whoever held my arm. Aya looked at me confused.

"Hasame...What's wrong? You forgot your breakfast-"

"I'm not hungry. And I want to go out for a walk." I broke her off, while easing my arm out of her hand carefully, as not to make her think it would be her fault I was disgruntled. I turned the door knob and opened the door, then closing it behind me. I shoved my hands in my pockets and kept my head down, trying to walk without bumping into people, lost in my own thoughts.

I began to think about the first day we came here, how he treated me. Certainly not like a host would. He hurt me badly, and I remember how he had injured my wrist. He was rough with me, sometimes ignored me like this morning, and never complimented me. Unless you count the day we went shopping and Aya made me try on the kimono. I now remembered it was still in my wardrobe...

He was my favourite character, ever, in Naruto. I drew many pictures of him, soon I could draw him free hand, without a picture to copy from. Keyword: was. I was so deep in my own thoughts, I didn't even notice where I was headed.

Blinking and looking up, I saw the Kazekage tower, looming up ahead. I scowled at and spun on my heel, walking the opposite way from it. I wanted to get away from home for a while.

I felt like...I felt homesick. I guess the thrill of living here was wearing off, and so quickly too. I can't believe I ever liked the guy, I mean, come on! His name means Self-loving Carnage, and I cleary remember reading in the manga him saying " I will love myself and fight only for myself.". So, why did I ever think I had a chance with him? I gave a grimace to myself, and rubbed the back of my head, thinking a whole lot.

Being a ninja was alot of fun, and sometimes we got missions, even if they were a bit tame, but they were fun with my friends. I always got a bit excited when Temari, Kankurou and Gaara got to come along with us. I look back now, and I realize how childish I was acting. Fumbling with my headband, I started to jog lightly around the village, giving me something to do. It would take me almost all day to do that, but I didn't mind. It gave me time to think.

Sometimes, I broke out into a sprint and would speed around for about a minute, then fall back, panting, then resume a slow walk, and then work up to the jog again. I also began thinking about how he would lock me up in my room at night. Anger flared up once again in my chest, giving me new strength to run faster and longer than I did that day. Ending up in the training ground, I angrily kicked at the wooden post, feeling a tingle shoot up my foot. I repetedly kicked at it, as if I was training. Suddenly, the tingle turned into a sharp pain and I fell to the ground in frustration, slamming my back to the post. I banged my head on the post three times. I now realize that he really, really, doesn't like me at all. Why should I like him? I sat there, silently brooding, when I saw something flash red near my left. I pulled out a kunai and flung it randomly to my left, which was deflected by sand.

"Get out here, you stalker." I snarled, not looking at him. Indeed, Gaara did step out, scowling at me.

"You have called me that once before." He said, displeased I could see. I smirked.

"So? That's what you are." I snorted, and glared up at him. He stood above me, frowning down at me. I rolled my eyes and returned to staring at my knees.

"What do you want? Oh, I just thought of something," I said, brushing off my question. I looked up at him again, my lips tightened in displeasure. "I've been wanting to know about why you locked me in my room? You did that for a while, and I've always wondered why? I think it's rather rude." I growled at him, and his black rimmed eyes slitted at me.

"Because I didn't trust you." He said with no emotion whatsoever, but continued to glare at me. I squinted at him, confused.

"That's it? ' Cause you didn't trust me? Then why can I get out of my room now?" I demanded. He made no expression on his face.

"Temari made me." This caused me to snicker.

"You actually obeyed her? Wow, I wouldn't have expected that from you, of all people." I sniggered, looking away from him again. I knew I was getting on his nerves, probably on the verge of pissing him off, but that's what I was aiming for, but I didn't know why I liked getting him mad.

"Let me rephrase that. She conviced me that you were trustworthy enough to allow you access around the house without someone giving you entry from your room." He snapped, and didn't bother to look at me either. I felt a vein pulse in my head.

"Oh, so NOW you think I'm trustworthy, eh? You piss me off just by looking at you." I growled and got to my feet, but sand snaked up my legs and grabbed my whole body, constricting painfully. I gasped in pain, and gritted my teeth, glared daggers at him. Okay, maybe it wasn't a good idea to get him ticked off, but I needed to vent my anger somehow.

"You should really watch your tongue, woman." He threatened, and I huffed as if it was no big deal. The sand gripped at me again, and I yelped, scrunching up my face to not make any noise again. It tightened again, and I knew he liked watching me in pain, but I refrained from yelling out. I shot him a glare again.

"You are going hom-"

"I was going home before you decided to grace me with your presence." I snapped back sarcastically and he dropped me to the ground instantly. I growled at him like some angry animal and burst out running, kicking up dust behing me as I made my way home.

I flung open the door, hitting it off the wall and kicked off my shoes angrily. No, anger doesn't even cover it. Raven, Noah, Aya, Temari and Kankurou all looked out at me from the living room as I stormed upstairs, ran across the hallway and burst into my room, slamming it shut, the door rattling on its hindges. I dashed to the window and made sure it was closed. I then threw myself on my bed, steaming with fury. That jackass! I hated him so much now, I was just burning with anger! In my bad mood, I yanked out of the closet the kimono he had bought for me, rammed open my door and stomped to Gaara's room, where I threw it at his bedroom door, then returned back to my bedroom, feeling slightly better. He'd probably kill me when he finds out.

oOoOo

Someone knocked at my door, I estimated three hours later after glancing at my clock. I grunted a response for them to enter. Who to come in and make me feel oh so much better was the stupid demon carrier, holding the crumpled kimono in his hand.

"Drop this?" He said, his voice dripping with venom. Hell, if I thought he was pissed at the training grounds earlier, he sure looked even more deadly. I looked up at him, glared and pointed at the door.

"Get out." I ordered, gripping my sheets tighting in my clenched fist. He stared at me.

"You heard me. Get. Out." I repeated, getting to my feet and was about to slam the door in his face when he blocked it with his foot. I hissed angrily at him.

"What the fuck is wrong with your ears, man? I said GET. OUT." I said again for the third time, and his face darkened, I heard the sand stirring in his gourd. He thrust open the door, making me lose my footing slightly, but I regained balance.

"You didn't need to talk to me like that." He hissed, advancing towards me. I bared my teeth.

"Get OUT! OUT NOW! OR I WILL MAKE YOU!" I yelled, about to shove him toward the door when he grabbed my wrist and flung me to the ground, trapping me in an arm lock.

"Damnit!" I swore loudly, and brought my legs to knock him off his feet, when sand blocked it, then pinned them to the floor. I screamed in fury, twisting violently.

"I HATE YOU! GET OUT OF MY FRICKING ROOM, YOU BASTARD! OUT NOW!" Losing all my self control, I grabbed his foot with my other hand and yanked him off his feet.

Out of pure hatred now, I gathered chakra in my fist and gave him a swift punch to his gut. The sand just got the edge of my fist, but I still connected with him, sending him flying out of my room and about to hit the wall when his trusty sand cushioned his fall. I jumped to my feet, and slammed the door shut.

Life after that was pretty rough.

xxxx

I KNOW! SO SORRY! this is short I know. forgive me. alright, next one!


	9. Chapter 9

Tricked into Meeting 9 alternate

Life after that was pretty rough.

After that night, and our fight, both Gaara and I detested one another with a passion. We never spoke to each other unless we were required to, but we said it with no emotion whatsoever. I avoided him as much as possible and he did the same. I became more silent, and if possible, more aggressive and short tempered. My friends began to worry about me, but I didn't care.

Our feud went on for months, then remarkably, it turned to years. Four years had passed and we were still at each others necks. We had all changed greatly in appearence as well as personality. Both Raven and Noah grew taller than both of Aya and myself, and were still joking about most things, making everything seem less serious than it really was. Aya decided to cut her hair and it looked about my length when we first arrived. I barely remember now. She grew taller a bit too. She lost her baby fat that she still had before, and looked leaner. She became less shy and held back no longer when an opportunity rose. She became more leader like, and gained self confidence. I envied her.

I on the other hand, decided to grow my hair out long. It was mid back and I cut my bangs so they framed my face, leaving my forehead exposed. I did not grow any taller, well, maybe by a few inches, but hardly anything noticable. I too got thinner around the waist line, and my legs got leaner. I still wore the heavy black eyeliner around my eyes, but when I took it off at night, a faint dark colour would appear around my eyes. No matter how many times I cleaned my face and wiped it off with make up remover, it never went away. Needless to say, I looked permanently tired. At the age of 18, we all were of drinking age and advanced to Jounin. I was stuck at Chuunin. I had failed three times at my Jounin exams, and each time left me crest fallen and angry. Maybe it was my constant hate of the man I lived with everyday that made me unfocused at the exams, maybe it was the fact that I never had enough motivation to put some effort into studying more. All I knew it that when I would fail, I would drow myself in sake, then collapse in my bedroom, losing consiousness. I was not an alcoholic, but I just wanted to forget all about the past difficulties.

Of course, in the mornings, I would have the stupid headaches that followed a hangover. I can't say I never learned my lesson, but more over chose to ignore it. Aya would come in at night and put a cool cloth over my forehead even if I protested weakly, she'd only smile and do it anyway. Raven, as he grew older, attracted more girls and was constantly on dates. Noah was popular with a few females too, not nearly as much, but he was a good guy and was likable, so who can blame him? Both Aya and I were single, and not only did I not care, I wasn't even bothering to look for anyone. Aya wanted someone, I knew by the look in her eyes whenever she saw couples passing.

We always had missions that kept us busy, and I enjoyed the ones that took me away from home. Away from the red-headed bastard. But whenever I came home, he was there, cool and nonchalant about my arrival. Each time, that pissed me off.

"Hasame?" I heard the familiar feminine voice call from behind my door. I was still in the same bedroom, still decorated the same, and the white bag full of old halloween candy stashed under my bed, containing my sketch book I hadn't touched in four years.

"Yeah." I grunted, looking up from a letter I had recieved from some man. Oh, I never mentioned guys would send me love letters, asking me out. I was never interested. I crumpled up the letter and tossed it into my garbage basket, now overflowing slightly with balls of paper. Aya opened the door, beckoning me outside. I rose from my bed and brushed off torn up pieces of paper that was once a letter containing words of love from my bicycle shorts and white skirt. Bah, stupid males. I adjusted my white sash around my small waist and pulled my long black hair from my silvery blue eyes. My headband perched on my head like Sakura. It was more comfortable there, I found. Aya nodded her head, urging me out of my room. Walking to her, I clicked off the light and shut the door behind me.

"What is it?" I asked. She looked slightly nervous. The Aya I knew now was not usually nervous.

"Well, there's another Jounin exam coming up and, well...Was wondering if you wanted to take it." I quirked an eyebrow at her. That was it? I slowly nodded.

"Yeah I'll take i-"

"Also! There are four spaces in the ANBU, and well...W-we were going to see if we could join...You know..." She interupted, and I felt something tighten in my chest. I pursed my lips, but I nodded the same.

"Well, you guys should go for it! I'll eventually catch up to you guys later." I assured her, and she grinned slightly, and sighed.

"Oh good. I thought you would be angry for a second there." She sounded relieved. I felt the corners of my lips turn up slightly. She always was the one to make me smile, as I hadn't been doing that very often.

"Come on. We should get dinner." I walked down the stairs ahead of her, my black ninja shoes clomping on each wooden step. My black v-neck top came low on my chest, but I wore a fishnet shirt underneath it, another white sash thrown over my shoulder and would fly up whenever wind rushed past.

We arrived at the dinner table, with a delicious meal put together. Temari was certainly getting better at cooking. She was now 21, Kankurou 20.

I sat at the end of the table, furthest from Gaara and picked up my chopsticks as everyone sat around. We were quietly eating dinner, when my ears perked up when Gaara spoke.

"So, I hear you three are trying to get into the ANBU, am I correct?" He asked innocently, but I knew he was watching me, to look for my reaction. I acted like I hadn't heard and continued to eat silently.

"Yeah. I hope we can do it! I never liked tests. Oh, what are we going to have to do to get in?" Fretted Aya, and she looked at Raven and Noah.

"Dunno. But, listen, you were excellent at the Jounin exams, you should have no problem getting in." Reassured Noah, and Aya grinned in thanks.

"Yes, you passed very well, Aya, while others..." His voice trailed off, and I looked up. He was indeed staring at me, a smirk playing at his lips. I felt myself turning red with fury.

"Shut up, Gaara-teme." I muttered, before putting soy sauce covered rice into my mouth.

"Oh, Hasame-chan, I'm only saying what tr-" I slammed down my shopsticks and jumped to my feet, my hands splayed out on the table and I was fuming. Shooting Gaara a death glare, I lost my temper yet again.

"Now, listen here, you stupid raccoon! I have taken enough abuse from you!! I am going to pass this Jounin exam if it's the last thing I do!!" I yelled at him, then stalked away from the dinner table, my food half eaten. I heard Temari sigh.

oOoOo

Sitting on the roof as I had done many times before, I brooded on there, staring at the huge full moon. I heard someone come up behind me, and suspected it was Aya. She sat down beside me silently, and I didn't move.

"Hasame..." She began, but I held up a hand.

"I know, I know. He is just..." Words could not describe the hate for him I felt everyday for the past four years. All I can think now is theres only two more years to go, only two more years to go.

"Listen. You...well...You're my best friend. You should really tell me things that are on your mind." She said quietly, and I frowned slightly. I didn't like telling people how I feel. It seemed...unneccesary.

"I know." Was all I said. She knew that's all she would get out of me for tonight, patted me on the shoulder and said a silent goodnight to me. She disappeared in a poof of smoke, and I was left alone on the rooftop. I buried my face in my arms, thinking deeply. This hatred I felt for Gaara...I had forgotten why now. It just seemed that everything he did now and everything he said would tick me off right away. Our arguments, or more like my outbursts of anger, now had pratically no meaning, and it was just like an everyday thing now.

Sand swirled around me, and I felt his chakra presence behind me. My back straightened in displeasure. I looked back to see him, clad in his usual black long coat attire, the leather chest strap in place as usual, his spiky yet neat red hair styled as usual, his cold sky blue eyes staring long and hard at me as usual and his red kenji, still there, as usual. I snorted and stood up, and left in an exit similar to Aya's.

Appearing in my bedroom, I grabbed a pillow and screamed long and hard into it, banging my head on the bed. After a few minutes of my new found therapy of screaming, I lay face down in the pillow, panting. I rolled over to face the ceiling. Maybe I was over reacting at dinner...

I smacked my forehead, shaking my head furiously. Who was I kidding! He brought it up just to piss me off. My black hair was splayed out on the white pillow, tickling my face and cheeks. I sat up, and kicked off my shoes. Sliding off my skirt and unraveling the thick white sash from around my waist, I did the same with the sash around my shoulders. Tugging off my shirt, I undressed completely before slipping into my midnight blue nightgown that now fit me properly. Before, it was slightly too large for me and was slipping constantly. Now, it fit my body type perfectly. I sat on my bed and decided what to do. Glancing at my new bookshelf I had gotten a year before, I walked over to it lightly and selected a book, my long ebony hair brushing my elbows. Pushing a few hairs away from my eyes, I brought the book over to my bed.

oOoOo

The next morning, at 6:30 am, I shut the book, and placed it with three others that were on my desk. Getting changed into a green chinese style shirt with three buttons running down the side and a black pair of capris, I hooked on my kunai pouch and tied on my headband on my head. Slipping out of my bedroom silently, I quietly made my way downstairs and into the kitchen. I was always the first one up, and always finished my breakfast before everyone else now. What I wasn't expecting was Gaara to be sitting at the table, drinking coffee, clad in his full Kazekage robes. I froze, and scowled defiantly at him. He took no notice at first, then after about three minutes of me glowering, he looked up at me, aknowledging my presence.

"Morning." He said, and returned to reading a slip of paper he had. I bet it was from his own band of fangirls. He had many admires too, constantly sending him love notes and would swarm outside his office, until someone like Temari, Kankurou, Raven, Noah or Aya came along, and forced them to find something better to do, while I just let them be. I wouldn't busy myself with his petty problems of fangirls. I had my own problems.

"When's the Jounin exams? And where is it being held?" I asked, not bothering to say good morning. I'm not one to beat around the bush. I like to get straight to the point. I said this as I popped two pieces of bread into the toaster and I pulled out the butter and raspberry jam and a knife.

"Two weeks, Konoha." He answered without looking at me. Well, two weeks. That should give me some time. Konoha was always a nice place to visit. I flipped my black hair that was spilling over my shoulder back out of the way as my toast popped up soon afterward. Spreading butter on one slice and jam on the other, I ate silently, munching my breakfast.

"We'll be going three days in advance." Gaara said after about five minutes of silence. I quirked an eyebrow at him. Ooookay I thought. Then I frowned at the word 'we'.

"Who's going?" I demanded, stopping eating.

"Everyone." Was the answer. I relaxed. I'll see if I can room with Aya or Temari. I hear noises upstairs, indicating people were awake.

"Well," He began, folding up the letter and looking at me as he finished the last of his coffee. "I hope you actually pass this time, and not fail miserably like previo-" I flung a spoon at him just as Noah and Raven came into the kitchen, the silver utensil bouncing off his head. He glared poison needles at me, and I daggers. A staring match broke out. We made it a rule that we would try to keep our temper down until after breakfast.

"Good morning Noah, Raven." I greeted casually, nodding at each of them, acting like I had never thrown cutlery at Gaara in the first place. I tossed the crumb-filled plate I had used into the sink after I finished my toast. Aya then came downstairs, and I bade her a good morning as usual. I then left to go find something to do in the living room. Sitting in my favourite plush chair that I pratically called my own, I swung my legs over the arm rest, resting my head on the opposite one. My hair hung down, touching the floor and I ran my fingers through it absentmindedly. I had eleven days to get my act together and actually pass the stupid exam. Eleven days. Those two words echoed in my head, as I thought about it more. Getting up, I walked back into the kitchen, seeing everyone sat at the table.

"Guys, you know the Jounin exams are in two weeks, right?" I asked my friends, they all nodded. "You know everyone's coming, right?" Nods. "Great. Okay. Just had to clear that up." I said and about to get up when Gaara spoke sharply to me,

"You think I'm a liar?" He said, and I turned to look at him.

"So what if I do? Not like you have a problem with that, Gaara-teme!" I retorted, resting my cheek on my fist, glaring at him, daring him to test my patience in the morning. I was more likely to explode in the morning than at night.

"I would think anyone would have a problem being thought of as a liar, failure." A vein pulsed in my head. I looked around for something to throw at him. Kicking my chair aside, I was about to throw myself at him when Aya and Noah both held me down while Raven picked up my chair.

"No fighting before breakfast, remember!?" Reminded Noah. I cracked my knuckles, anxious to get my hands around his throat, but snorted and sat down regretfully. I clenched my fist so tightly my knuckles were white. I slammed it on the table, causing everything to jump in the air for a spilt second, and I stood up, stomping to the living room again. Such a bastard he was! I get ticked off just thinking about him!

Gritting my teeth in anger, the only way I was going to lose this rage was to go train my heart out. Stalking to the door, I called out to everyone,

"I'm going out! Don't follow me." The last three words, everyone knew, was directed to Gaara, who payed no attention to me. Slamming the door shut behind me, I sped off to the training grounds, leaping from the rooftops to extend my training time and shorten my travel time.

Arriving at the wooden posts, I began to randomly throw shuriken and kunai at it, and even attempted with my eyes shut. My black hair whipped at my face as I lept into the air, spinning in a circle, aiming my weapons at the base of each post. Landing with a thud and dust flew up everywhere, I saw my results. 5 out of 6. I was getting better. Grinning, not exactly cheerfully, more like a grimace, but a grin nonetheless, I stood up and brushed the dirt off my pants. My weaponary use was advancing, and my chakra control was average. I really should work on my taijustu. Pounding the wooden post with countless palm thrusts and open hand combat, I begun practicing with my legs, kicking the life out of it, if it ever had a life. My feet began to tingle, but pain meant improvement. No pain no gain, right?

Whacking the post with my elbows and forearms, I trained my defense (even though there was no one to attack me). When I said I would train my heart out, I meant it. I would imagine it was Gaara I was beating the crap out of and that gave me new strength, as it was slowly diminishing as the hours passed. I felt this rush of fury again, and accidentally on purpose, I built up chakra in my legs and gave the post a swift roundhouse kick, cracking it so much that it came clean off the base.

Whoops. Didn't exactly mean to do that, but it made me feel better. Picking up the top half of the post with a grunt, I tried to place it back on the base, shifting it and repositioning it several times. Finally looking at my finished work, I knew that everyone would be able to tell that it was broken.

Oh well. I made my way back home, as my stomach growled hungrily. Moving at a heavily sprint, I made it home in record time. Panting, I opened the door and trudged into the kitchen, making my way directly to the fridge to see what we had. I blinked at the cup of instant ramen, shrugged and took it gratefully. Clicking on the boiling pot, I waited patiently for it to finish. No one was in the kitchen, I realised. Quirking an eyebrow in the empty room, I shrugged again as I heard the pot make its high pitched squeal, indicating the water was boiling. Pouring it into the cup, I stirred it around, adding the flavouring package. Selecting chopsticks from the pot on the counter, I slurped hungrily at the ramen. I made a face, because it tasted unusually salty. Looking at the label, I saw it was the usual kind we got, but said 25 more Sodium! I sweatdropped.

Sodium. Scientific word for salt. Oh well, I thought and continued to eat the instant noodles.

"Hello Hasame! Glad to see your back!" Greeted Kankurou from behind me and I jumped slightly at his voice.

"Hey Kankurou. What happened after breakfast?" I asked casually, making a constant stream of noodles running into my mouth.

"Oh, nothing much. I think Aya is upstairs, Noah and Raven are out, and Gaara left after you did." I stopped eating and stared at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked, slightly worried and angry. What if he followed me, even after I said not to? Well, he never listened to anything I said.

"Office." He said plainly. I was relieved and poured the soup base that was left into my mouth, licking my lips. Yummy. Tossing the styrofoam cup into the garbage, I turned to put the chosticks in the sink. I noticed that it was piling up with dirty dishes. We should really get to this soon... Oh well, I thought, tossing in the chopsticks. **And thus the sea of decay expands!**

(A/N: sorry everyone. I had to add that it. Some Furuba fans would know what that is)

oOoOo

Let us skip to the day we make our leave to Konoha, or more like arrived in Konoha. I had studied as hard as I had ever done in my life, which was pretty good. Every night, with the moons light shining down on my table, I studied all night and would practice with my friends with my ninjustu, taijustu and genjustu. I was getting pretty good, if I do say so myself! I had to keep on putting my hair up, which I didn't like very much as I prefered my hair down, then Aya thought up a good plan. If I liked it down, and not up in a ponytail, she showed me a picture of Neji.

"So?" I asked her, wondering where she was going at.

"Tie your hair like he does! He keeps it tied at the bottom, so its out of his face and stuff, but not up in a tight ponytail. See, he's smart." I snorted. No duh, he's kinda considered a genius or something. I tried it, and liked the result. So, whenever I trained, I tied my hair up like Neji.

Back to Konoha. I looked around calmly, and glanced uninterestedly into a few shops. I glanced up at my friends to see what they were up to. Raven was chatting to a girl in a dark blue kimono who he was making her laugh alot, she would grin at him and he'd smile back. I laughed inwardly. Noah was talking with Temari and Kankurou about something, I wasn't paying attention. Then I spotted Aya, who was staring at a male who was with a girl and a blonde boy in a ramen stand. A girl with pink hair. Coming up behind the dazed Aya, I whispered in her ear,

"Aya, is that who I think it is?" She jumped and looked at me shocked slightly, then a deep blush crept up her cheeks as she returned her gaze to the black haired male. I saw her nod, her eyes sparkling. I rose an eyebrow, and took a better look at the man. Black hair, spiked up in the back with bangs framing either side of his face, sort of like mine. He had pure onyx eyes, angular and cold looking. He was dressed in regular clothing, and I spotted the Uchiha crest on his back. Both my eyebrows shot up in mild surprise. I gave Aya a half smile, took her by her hand and pulled her towards the three. Ducking under the welcome sign, I plopped down on a stool, propped my head up with my fist and proceeded to stare at the blonde boy, in a black and orange coat, a black headband on his forehead. I stared and stared, waiting for him to realize someone was of course staring at him. He looked up finally, looking at me strange.

"Hello Naruto." I said calmly, waiting for his reaction. He looked at me surprised, probably the fact that I knew his name without asking for it. My eyes snapped to the girl in pink hair, a red chinese style shirt with a white circle on the back and white skirt on, with black bicycle shorts underneath.

"Hello Sakura." Giving her my half smile, I drew my attention to Sasuke.

"And you are Sasuke, no doubt." He quirked an eyebrow at me, then nodded. I could feel Aya fretting behind me. So this is how Sasuke looked after the time skip. He looked the same as ever. Everyone was of course older, our age infact, and were staring at me dumbfounded that some random woman had decided to sit right down next to them, already knowing their names.

"Do we know you?" Asked Sakura, tilting her head to the side, her emerald eyes full of confusion. My half smile warped into a full blow out grin. Too bad my canines were too pronounced for my liking, as I was probably scaring them.

"Nope. But we know you." I said, trying to sound nice and warm, but I failed miserably. I most likely was sounding demonic and scary. Can't blame them for giving me a weird look. I focused my attention again on Sasuke. Standing up, I nudged Aya discreetly with my elbow and she stood up quickly, the blush never leaving her face. She hid behind me, but failed too. Again, I was shorter than her.

"Now, Uchiha, this is my friend Aya. Aya, Sasuke. Sasuke, Aya." I introduced them, as if Aya had never met Sasuke. In the past, before we came to this world, she was completely infatuated by this guy. Personally, he wasn't to my liking, but she was so in love with him, it was to the point of fangirl obsession. But she was not acting like a crazed fangirl now. She was acting too much like Hinata.

Pushing Aya by the small of her back towards the man, she tried saying something, her lips moving, but couldn't say a thing. To my slight surprise, Sasuke immediatly took her hand, shaking it.

"Hello Aya-san." He said in a deep tone, and she just nodded.

"H-h-hi." She muttered. They kept on holding hands, not saying anything for along time. I sat down again, flipped one leg over another and putting my cheek on my face again, turning my attention to Sakura and Naruto.

"Well, I think I should introduce myself." I said casually, and they snapped their gaze to me now. Naruto immediatly stuck out his hand, grinning hugely.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! And one day-"

"You'll be the next Hokage. Believe it." I interupted, taking his hand carefully and shook it quickly. Everyone stared at me, besides Sasuke and Aya who were still in mid-greeting. I rolled my blue eyes, pushing my black hair out of my vision. Reaching over Naruto, I held out a hand to Sakura, trying a smile again. It wasn't coming to me naturally for some reason.

"Hi Sakura, I'm Hasame Chiaki." She smiled and shook my hand.

"Hi Hasame, well, you already know my name. Haruno Sakura." The pink kunoichi said warmly, and let my hand go. My eyes flickered to Sasuke and Aya, then to Naruto.

"So, I'm guessing Tsunade is still the Hokage?" He nodded slowly. Then tilted his head in confusion as how I knew she was the Hokage. I wasn't about to explain why or how I knew all this. I prefered to keep to myself and not open up too much.

"Well, I think I should be going. Maybe I'll leave Aya here to be babysitted by you three, if you don't mind." I looked at them, standing up. I looked at them as if saying 'I think you will' and they nodded.

Ducking underneath the sign again, I was about three steps from Ichiraku's when I heard someone call my name.

"Hasame! Wait!" I turned to see Sakura run to me (about three steps of running) and said,

"Why did you leave your friend there?" She asked concerned. I gave her a half grin yet again (I was getting good at those) and beckoned her further from the three people at Ichiraku's

"I hope you noticed Aya-chan's actions towards Sasuke. Did you?" I asked her raising an eyebrow at Sasuke and Aya, who were still not saying anything to each other, their hands frozen in mid shake. Wow, they really were stuck, weren't they?

Sakura nodded, slightly crest fallen. I guess she still liked him.

"Sorry about that. But, I hope you don't torture her, or Ino, if you don't mind." I warned, and she shot me a look. Then another confused look.

"How do you know about..." I cut her off by waving a hand as I walked away.

"I hope we can become...friends I guess." I said, departing. Sakura nodded slowly, then waved back at me. I turned and walked straight into someone's chest. Damn, I really should be watching were I was going. Looking up, I saw two red marks down the male's face, and black eyes looking at me in surprise. He grabbed my arm, making sure I didn't fall backwards.

"Whoa, sorry there." He said, and I nodded, shot a look at his hand and rose my eyes to meet his. He let go, and I swear I saw a red tinge appear across his nose and cheeks.

"No problem. My fault," I said shortly. I grinned again, in that way that scared people, "Kiba." He blinked at me, then a huge dog began to sniff my hands.

"And Akamaru. Sorry I forgot about you." I said nonchalantly to the white canine, patting his large head. Kiba was stunned. Then he grinned widely.

"So, you've heard about us, eh? We're that popular now?" He said and I rose an eyebrow at him, feeling my lips tug in a small smile.

"Maybe." I said and ran my index finger down his chin, flicking it upward and hitting his nose. He wiggled his nose, and the red tinge became more pronounced. I felt the back of my neck prickle and I turned my head to look behind me. I saw Gaara glaring at me from a shop opposite us. I twisted around completely and shot him a death glare. What was his problem?

"You know him?" Asked Kiba, surprised (everyone seems to be surpsrised lately, no?) and peered over my head to see Gaara. I growled and he stared at me.

"Unfortunately, yes," I turned to face him, "I live with that...man." I minded my language and refrained from calling him a bad name. Kiba nodded, and did not ask anymore questions. I turned my back to Gaara, ignoring him and continued to talk with Kiba.

"So, why are you in Konoha?" He asked, glancing at my forehead protector on my head.

"Jounin exams." I said blandly.

"Yeah? Well, I hope you make it!" He said, giving me a boost of confidence. I flashed him a true smile, and nodded thanks.

"KIIIIBAAAA!" Cried a woman from far away and he jumped in fright.

"Ah damn. Hana-neechan's gonna kill me." He turned to look at me. "I was supposed to get groceries, but I kinda played hooky on that." He grinned sheepishly and snickered. I snorted and winked at him.

"Nice going there, Kiba. That's gonna get you into some trouble for sure. Now, you'd better run." He took the idea to heart and hopped on Akamaru's back and dashed off to my right, my hair flying up around my face. It was nice to meet these people that I had only read in the manga and seen on the anime. I turned on my heel and was about to go find my friends when Gaara came up from behind me.

"God damnit, Gaara-teme! What do you want?!" I demanded, after jumping in fright. The last thing I needed was him following me everywhere, making sure I didn't run off or something like that.

"Who was that?" He asked, glaring at me. I shot him a look.

"A friend." I responded, then grinned cheekily at him, walking away from him, when I felt something grab my wrist. Twisting it out of his hand, I scowled at him.

"What's your problem, bastard? Can't I just talk with a guy without you getting all pissed off? Jesus christ!" I sneered, and he gave me such a look that I fell silent, but gave him another staring match.

"I've got better things to do than have some aimless chatter with you, Gaara-teme." I growled and walked away, not being held back this time. I walked over to Ichiraku's again and saw Sakura talking animatedly with the now happy Aya, who was sitting beside Sasuke. I grinned and walked in, sitting next to Naruto.

"Yo." I said again, and he jumped.

"God, you scared me!" Jumped Naruto, and I inwardly cheered in my success of frightening him.

"Yeah? Well, anyway, how's it all going?" I asked, giving everyone a glance. I ordered some sake as I waited for them to answer.

"Nothing much. It seems Aya-chan and Sakura-chan are getting along really well. Same with Sasuke-teme." He explained, and Sasuke glowered at him.

"Idiot." He muttered, pratically inaudible but I shot him a glare that he noticed, and looked away. I continued to stare at the back of his head. Naruto glanced uneasily at me, and ate his ramen in silence for once.

"Miss? Your sake." Said the man and I nodded in thanks, pouring the liquor into the small cup, taking a swig. I was careful to not have too much. I was what you call a cheap drunk, and wanted to stay like that.

Sasuke looked at me, and I gave him a look that said did-you-want-something?-if-not-then-back-off. He took the point and focused his attention to Aya. I had about three more cups and left the rest in the bottle. Giving the man the correct amount, I stood up.

"Aya-chan? I'm gonna take my leave. It is after all getting late." Aya smiled up at me, then at my words looked outside at the red sky. She gasped in surprise and rose quickly.

"Oh, really? I'll get going too then. Bye Sakura-chan, bye Naruto-kun, um, bye Sasuke-kun." She bade them all good bye and ran after me, as I had left already. I gave her a cheeky grin, and she blushed, then shoved me to the side playfully.

"Oh you..." She said, and began laughing. I chuckled a bit too and spotted Temari, Kankurou, Gaara, Noah and Raven all together by a store.

oOoOo

At the hotel, we didn't see too many people there.

"Oh, what's our roomates?" I heard Aya ask, and Temari and Kankurou looked at each other. Raven tugged Noah and Kankurou around their necks, crushing them and grinning widely.

"Guys together, called it!" He yelled, and they punched him in the gut, laughing like guys do. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh Aya! Can you room with me? I've been dying to ask you something!" Temari begged and Aya gave me a glance. I smiled and nodded.

"Go on." I whispered and she nodded me a thanks.

"Sure I will!" She said and Temari beamed.

"We'll be in the rooms for three nights, alright?" Temari said and we all nodded.

I counted the people in each room. Raven, Noah and Kankurou in one, Temari and Aya in another...I widened my eyes in disbelief.

"NO WAY!" I shouted, making people jump in surprise and shooting glares at me.

"No way! I am NOT sharing a room with him! I'd rather die!" I protested, pointing at Gaara in rage.

"That can be arranged if you keep on making a ruckus." He muttered, and I glowered at him with pure hatred. The line moved up and we were next.

"Hi, can we have three separate rooms? Each two beds at least." Requested Temari and the lady at the front desk scanned her book.

"We have a room with a double bed in it, and the rest with two double beds." She looked up at Temari, and I glared long and hard at her back, daring her to make me have the room with the double bed. "Sorry. One had to be taken in for repairs. Newlyweds." I shuddered at that word.

"That's ok. We'll have that room." The blonde ninja said, wrapping an arm around Aya and shook her playfully. Aya laughed and gave me a glance. I was slightly relieved, but still rather pissed. Well, that wouldn't matter, I'd just stay away from him at night.

The lady handed us the keys, saying,

"Room 202. room 203, and room 206. 203 has the double bed." She handed Temari the keys who passed me the one with 206 written in red letters on the keychain attached to it. Lugging our bags up the stairs and down the hall way, I waved a good bye to the other five and headed to the room with Gaara. I opened the door and put my bags on the bed furthest from the door.

"I'm sleeping here." I stated and began to unpack my pajamas. The night blue gown was a bit winkled, but that certainly didn't bother me. Gaara just grunted in response and threw his bag beside his bed. I went into the bathroom and got changed, brushing my long hair and brushed my teeth. It was bad enough I had to live with him back in Suna, but there, I didn't have to share a room. I pulled open the door, muttering to myself and saw Gaara slip off his black shirt.

"JESUS CHRIST MAN! YOU COULD HAVE WARNED ME!" I shouted and slammed the door shut, covering my eyes. "YOU BASTARD!" I yelled through the door. I cursed him and myself for not begging Aya to room with me. Banging my head on the back of the door, it suddenly opened and I fell backwards, tumbling at Gaara's bare feet. Glaring liquid fire at him, I crawled around him and got to my feet, brushing off my legs.

"Ass." I muttered, as I heard him shut the door. I can't believe I had three nights to spend with him. Throwing myself on my bed, I planted my face in my pillow, resisting the urge to scream into it. I heard the door click open, but did not remove my face from the fluffy pillow. The bed creak slightly next to me as he laid down, and the light clicked off, leaving the room pitch black. I stayed like that, and heard him breathing rythmically. I guess he was asleep. Glancing up from the pillow, I could hardly see anything, but barely spotted the outline of his body on the next bed.

Tomorrow morning, I was so asking Temari to change rooms

xxxx

Bad ending, i think. Yes yes, so horrible, aren't i? Fate is a terrible thing. andyway R&R PPL!


	10. Chapter 10

Tricked into Meeting 10 alternate

He can sleep now, can he? I guessed, and suddenly, a devious plot began to form in my mind. I really shouldn't bother sleeping people, but he was different. He was a sleeping bastard that I hated. I quietly rose off my bed, the springs creaking slightly and I toptoed over to my bag, scavaging around in it for my shaving cream. Pulling it out, I smirked and proceeded to flip it around and I dropped it, making a clanging noise on the wooden floor. I snapped my head to his bed, my hair flicking into my eyes. He grunted, stirred and I waited with baited breath to see if he would wake. The red head only turned over and faced me, his black rimmed eyes still shut. I exhaled in relief and picked up the canister with care and rose from my crouch.

Walking around to his bed, I snuck in a crawl to his face, and his open palm hanging over the edge of the bed. Seeing him asleep, I was about to squirt some of the strawberry scented foam into his palm when I noticed his face. It looked, well, unlike his usual scowl. He looked relaxed, at ease and somewhat angelic. If that was possible. The red headed man seemed so serene and tranquil that I almost felt regret at what I was about to do. His red hair, slightly longer than before, fell over his kenji on his forehead, and it barely grazed the top of his eyes. His lips were parted, and I heard him breathing deeply, inhaling and exhaling slowly. He actually looked...Handsome.

I made a face at what I had just thought. Remember what he was doing to you when you first arrived! Remember the anger and humiliation he's caused you! I yelled at myself inwardly, mentally smacking my forehead in attempts to revive my hatred for him. Shaking my head a bit, I proceeded to put the foam on his hand. Finishing to do so, I looked around for something to tickle him with. I looked at my bag again. I couldn't go back to it for he might wake up and ruin my fun.

I tore off a strip of my nightgown, and I flinched at the tearing sound. My eyes flickered to Gaara, who made no reaction. Good. Running the soft fabric over his nose, I tried to make him swat it away with his hand. At first, it did nothing. I tried his ear and the apples of his cheeks, his forehead and everywhere on his face. He didn't do anything. Maybe twitch his nose, but that was it. Running the silk over his lips, his hand twitched, and I saw it rise to brush away my torn gown, but I wasn't far enough to avoid crossfire. His hand full with the red tinted foam came in contact with the side of my head and I felt it go in my ear and mingle with my hair. My face slowly contorted with disgust, pulling a horrid face. I wrinkled my nose and stuck out my tongue in disbelief, and felt his hand rest against my head. I squirmed, about to pull away when his hand clenched at my hair painfully.

Refraining from making any noise, I scrunched up my face in slight pain, but relaxed after a few seconds. I waited. He didn't let go. I was furious at first, but realised he didn't know what he was doing. Still...

Running the silk over his lips again (As I realised that was the only place that he would be ticklish), he let go of my hair and brushed away the silk, smearing what was left of the shaving cream all over his chin and mouth, running down the left side of his face. I stood up, arms raised in the air in triumph and cheered silently. I felt something every so slightly tug at the frayed ends of my nightgown, but I was too busy celebrating my successful plan to notice. I saw his eyes flicker and they opened slowly, and he blinked a few times, and felt the coolness on his face and palm of his hand. Frowning, he looked at his hand. Seeing past that, he stared at my figure, arms still raised in a celebratory cheer. He gave me the deepest look of loathing that my heart skipped a beat. In an instant, he had somehow sprang from his bed and pinned my upright arms against the wall, pushing me further from both beds. The tugging pulled harder. I gasped in fright as I hit my head on the wall, the shaving cream sticking to the wall now.

Gaara glared at me with such desire to kill me, that I felt my hatred wavering and change to fear. The cream on his face did however soften the glower, but he wiped it off on the back of his hand.

"Eh...H-hello." I stuttered, giving him a weak smile. He didn't change his expression. I gulped. I was in deep trouble now.

"Mind explaining?" He growled softly, the sound vibrating in his throat gave me a warning of what he was planning to do with me. I shook my head. I had nothing to explain. I couldn't say payback, as I had much worse things planned for him.

His hand pinning both my hands to the wall gripped them and I felt them crack slightly. I flinched at the pain and looked at him with one eye open.

"It just seemed like a good oppourtunity!" I said, trying to snarl at him, but I was too scared. I felt his hot breath on my cheeks, and I heard his teeth grinding. Snorting, he took my wrists and flung me to my bed, my head hitting the headboard above the pillows, and as I yelped, I heard it crack, my head throbbing with pain now. I now became concerned for my safety and the tugging at my gown. But it was too dark to see what was happening to it. He took three long strides and was beside my bed quickly, pinning my arms down again.

"Let me go!" I yelled harshly, but my voice cracked in fear. I saw him sneer at me, and saw the sand from behind him stirring. My blue eyes widened in horror, and they flickered back to Gaara's own sky blue ones, which were sparkling with malice and...and something else. I couldn't identify it. It seemed slightly familiar, as if I had seen him display the same look in his eyes. But it vanished as soon as it had appeared. Thinking quickly, I brought my knee up and hit him squarly in the side, making him topple to the ground and he uttered a small yell of surprise and pain. The moment he let go of my hands, I lept off the bed, and at that moment, the tug turned into ripping, and I looked down at my gown. The normal above the knee length was now so short it was like a shirt instead of a nightgown, revealing my undergarments and stomach. Apparently, a piece of the frayed ends had gotten caught in between the floorboards on a sharp point in the wooden floor. I squealed and saw Gaara recover, jump to his feet and whip his head around to meet mine. I then froze in terror as he stared. Fixed in a glued state, I somehow had to cover myself. Making a dash to the bathroom, I randomly reached into my bag and pulled out a clothing item.

Slamming the door shut, I panted heavily, even though the bathroom was a few feet away from where I was standing, I was so mortified at the fact that Gaara had seen me in my underwear and the half torn nightgown. I had taken off my bra when I went to get ready for bed, and I was thanking God with all my might that I had noticed it sooner than later. Looking at the clothing item I had picked out, I sweat dropped. I had taken another pair of black underwear. Genius.

I resorted to the last possible option I had. Opening the door a crack, I hissed out into the room,

"Gaara-teme!" I saw him turn to me, staring blandly. I wanted to get pants from my bag but if he reached in there and pulled out something else...I shuddered at the thought. I pondered up a solution, and I saw him grew impatient, waiting for me to speak. I had no idea what to do. I didn't want him to rummage around in my bag, then I sighed in frustration.

"Give me a pair of pants!" I finally said, getting desparate. He stood there, unmoving, then I could just see him smirk as my eyes had gotten used to the dark. My eyes widened. He was going to...

"No." I smacked my forehead with my free hand. This was his payback.

"Go get me a pair of freaking pants, bastard!" I shouted, giving him a death glare, but he crossed his arms over his chest defiantly, shaking his head.

"You're trapped in there or you come out. I'm not giving you any clothes." The red headed man said, shaking his head, still grinning like a Chesire Cat. I gasped at him, then scowled. What a pervert.

"You'd better shut your eyes then." I snapped. He only snorted, ignoring my demand.

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm not interested." I glared at him.

"Why you-"

"Are you going to spend the night in the bathroom? I suspect it's quite uncomfortable in there." He sneered and I stared at him, the scowl still in place. He had a point. I couldn't make a Shadow Clone, because it would be wearing the same thing I was currently. I so wanted to kill him. Well, this all started with my idea of putting shaving cream in his hand. I guess it wouldn't be so horrible, as we both detested each other immensly. It's not like he'd want to do anything to me, besides watching me in agony then killing me.

"Shut your goddamn eyes, stupid raccoon!" I snapped, but he still wouldn't. I sighed again, flicked off the light in the bathroom so everything was pitch black. Even I couldn't see anything.

"There. Hentai." I crouched low to the ground, made my way to my bed and crawled underneath the covers, pulling them up to my chin. I kept my eyes glued to the ceiling, as I heard him climb into his bed and fell asleep as fast as he had before. I scowled at the ceiling.

Tomorrow morning, I was so asking Temari to change room mates.

oOoOo

I saw the light glowing through my covers as I glared at the top of the sheets drapped over my head. I stayed like that the entire night, not moving a muscle. I heard a groaning, and I suspected Gaara was finally waking up. The bed beside me creaked, and feet touched the floor. My suspicion proved true. I heard him grab his bag and the door to the bathroom clicked open, then shut again. I pulled back the covers and saw the light filled room. I saw a stream of light emanating from beneath the crack of the bathroom door. Freezing for about a milisecond, I bounded out of bed, grabbed a pair of black pants and slid them on as quickly as possible. Grabbing a bra and a dark blue t shirt, I tugged off my nightgown and hurriedly changed. I had only put my arm through one sleeve as the doorknob began to turn and it opened a crack, and I threw myself at the door, slamming the door back shut again.

"What the-...CHIAKI!" Ouch. He called me by my family name. Not a good sign.

"You just wait in there for two more minutes! I'm not finished!" I cried through the door, keeping a firm hold on the doorknob, making sure he couldn't open it.

"Might I remind you of last night?" He said calmly, and I flushed furiously. I had of course opened the door without him finished changing.

"Yeah well...YOU'RE A GUY!" I replied lamely, and I could pratically imagine him rolling his eyes right now.

"J-just, promise me you won't open the door!" I offered, and I felt the doorknob stop jiggling in my hand. There was a moment of silence.

"Hurry up." He growled. I nodded, even though he couldn't see me, and slipped on my t shirt, pulling on black gloves on my hands, then I opened the door for him. Glowering at him, I pushed past his frame and shut the door behind him. Brushing my teeth and combing my hair, I applied my black eyeliner and looked at myself. Nodding, I pulled open the door, and saw Gaara leaning by the door, obviously waiting.

"What are you waiting for, Gaara-teme? A train?" I snorted, grabbed my money pouch from my bag and opened the hotel door, walking out into the hall way. I could feel him scowl at the back of my head, but I ignored him and knocked on 206, Aya and Temari's room.

"Give us another minute! Aya's still changing!" I heard Temari call through the mohogany door.

"'Still?'" I repeated, then thought about it. Maybe she thinks we'll see Sasuke again or something. The door opened and Temari's head poked out.

"Hey, Hasame. I've just got a question," She whispered, and I leaned in to hear her better. "What happened last night?" I gave her a confused look.

"I heard yelling from your room. And something banged loudly. Did something happen?" The blonde stared at me intently, waiting for my answer. I scowled deeply, and just snorted.

"Nothing. I did a prank." I explained in a hushed tone, and she looked surprised. I then gave her a cheeky grin. "He wasn't too happy." Temari gave a half-hearted smile, and looked down at my hands.

"I can see that..." I quirked an eyebrow and looked down at my hands. My wrists were slightly purple and same with my upper arms. That's where he had grabbed me, and I felt the back of my head. There was something crusty in between my hairs, and I pulled it away, staring at what ever it was. It was dried blood. Damn, had he thrown me that hard? I saw Temari's eyes widen in fear, and she shot me a look. I shook my head, and my eyes flickered towards Gaara, who was staring at me, brow furrowed. I stood up straight and glared at him, then walked down to the guys' room. I reached to knock, but it pulled away and I blinked at Kankurou.

"Well, I see you guys are ready, I presume?" I smirked and returned to Temari, who had stepped out of the room.

"Where are we going for breakfast?" Saying this, Temari looked surprised.

"Oh, I forgot about that. I don't know. I'm not exactly well informed about the resturants around Konoha." She replied, putting a finger to her chin, and thought hard.

"Oh oh I know!" I heard Aya call and she stepped out of the hotel room. She was wearing a dress similar to Sakura's when she was twelve, but it was a deep blue and there was no white circle on the back or the front of the dress. She wore a white pair of shorts underneath, not bicycle shorts, and the headband adorned loosely around her neck like Temari.

"Nice Aya." I commented, giving her an encouraging smile. She beamed at me.

"I know a good resturant!" She implied, and as she walked down the hallway, we all followed her.

oOoOo

I looked around at the bar/resturant intensly, maybe uneasily. We sat in a circular booth, the seating arrangments from right to left, Gaara, Kankurou, Temari, Aya, Noah, Raven and me. Drumming my fingers on the table incessantly waiting for someone to come take our orders, I saw out of the corner of my eye Gaara's eyebrow twitch in annoyance. I smirked, and tapped harder on the table. He snapped his head to face me, and I only sneered at him.

"Do you mind stopping that annoying drumming?" He hissed at me, and I raised both my eyebrows.

"And what if I don't?" Challenging him, I hit each finger on the wooden table hard, pronouncing the sound with the tip of my fingernails. He ignored that question and sat back, resting his chin on his hand, still glaring liquid fire at me.

"'Course, it's not like you have anything better to do, failure." He mumbled loud enough so I could heard it, and loathing coursed through my veins as I whirled my head toward him, and I slammed my hands on the table, ready to launch the nearest heavy object at him. Raven grabbed my shoulder roughly, pulling me down rather forcefully.

"No fiiighting..." Murmured Noah, and I twitched.

"After breakfast, he is so dead." I growled and Raven nudged me in the ribs, and I shot him a look. I didn't like being touched. Noticing his eye flickers to above me, I looked up to see a waiter looking down at me slightly fearfully at me growling incoherently at apparently nothing. I smiled sweetly at him, and laced my figners together, placing my chin on them.

"May I take your orders?" He asked after averting his frightful stare from my sickeningly sweet yet demonic smile and looked to Temari, she being the oldest.

After we all told the waiter what we wanted to eat, he left us and we proceeded to the silent and tense air that always happened when Gaara and I were in each others presence.

"After these Jounin exams, I won't be a failure any longer, Gaara-teme." I hissed and he just rolled his eyes, which infuriated me even more. But it took all my self control to not throw myself at him, beating the crap out of the Sand shinobi. Not being able to be so close to him, I stood up and announced,

"Going to look around." And stalked off. Jamming my hands in my pockets, I walked around randomly from the resturant to the bar and sat down absentmindedly. Even though it was daytime, the windows had dark curtains that kept the sunlight out and the pub was basically dark, with the luminescent lights humming above. A typical bar. The bartender whisked towards me and smiled at me. I looked up at him.

"Would you like a drink, miss?" I cringed at the word 'miss'. Hated being called that.

"I have a name, you know." I growled, and he blinked.

"What is your name?" He asked, and I scowled at him.

"None of your concern. And no, I don't want a drink." At these words, when he shrugged and had begun to walk off, a male about three seats down from me with short reddish hair that was matted down by grease and was smoking a cigarette, he leaned in towards the bartender. My eyes slitted in suspicion to the man and as he pulled away, I saw the bartender fill a glass of hard liquor, come to me and set it down on the bar.

Staring up at him as if he was stupid, I muttered,

"I thought I said no drink?" He recoiled slightly, then said in a quiet tone,

"It's from the gentleman down there." He said, pointing at him. I turned slowly to see the man, who winked at me, grinning devilishly. I raised my eyebrows again, and picked up the drink, running the tip of my finger around the rim, stood up and walked over calmly to the man. He smiled at me like a pervert, and I grinned back. Raising the glass, I dumped it on his greasy head, and he gasped at the icy coldness running down his neck.

"Heya pedophile. I thought you would have heard me say, 'No DRINK!'" With that, I punched him squarely in his rounded fat nose and sent him flying over the bar and smashed into a mirror. I spat at him, and stormed off to the resturant, grumbling on about stupid males.

Arriving with a plunk down at the table with a thud and I had a pissed look on my face, planting my cheek on my fist in rage. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to go to the bar. I saw that the food had already arrived and everyone was eating their breakfast. Staring at my own pancakes and some whatnot I had ordered, I picked up my fork.

"Hasame, what hap-...You smell like smoke." Started Raven, and I snarled.

"Bar." I saw him stare at me in astonishment.

"No I didn't drink anything, I just visited." I explained, and shoved a sushi bit into my mouth.

Breakfast passed uneventfully, and once we were outside, I noticed a black leather jacket and messy brown hair. I grinned and hushed Aya, who looked at me oddly. Running in a low crouch, I stood up and whispered in his ear,

"Helllooooo Kiba!" By God did he jump! Whirling around, his black eyes had contracted in fright and his mouth opened in utter surprise.

"OH DEAR LORD WHAT THE HELL?!" He yelled, then realised it was me, and panted for breath after his little scare.

"Did I wake you up?" I asked sweetly, and he shook his head, chuckling.

"Did you ever! I was already awake!" He said, laughing and with that, he picked me up and swung me over his shoulder.

"WHAT THE-- KIBA!!" I shrieked, but couldn't help laugh at his childishness. He jumped around and his shoulder bumped into my stomach, and whenever I spoke, it came out disconnected and sounded incredibly hilarious.

"Ki-i-iba-a-a! N-n-no-o m-more ju-u-umping!" I tried saying in vain, and he snickered and finally put me down. I groaned and held my stomach.

"Man, you have a hard shoulder." I moaned and he sniggered at me, poking my stomach with his finger.

"You're just soft!" The Inuzuka teased and I swatted his hand away, giggling madly. I never laughed this much since...well, since four years ago. Straightening up, I looked around.

"Where is our little bundle of joy?" I asked mockingly, and the little bundle of joy bounded on me and I fell flat on my back, the huge white dog licking my face with excitement. Trying to laugh but not get any dog saliva in my mouth, I scratched Akamaru under his chin and he immediately stopped licking and his eyes rolled in content. I pushed him off and got to my feet, rubbing his white fur roughly.

"There ya are!" I said and grinned at the dog. Kiba was nearly bent over laughing, and when only did his dog greet him in the same manner, did he stop. I looked around and saw Aya, Temari, Raven, Noah and Kankurou stare at me in surprise. Gaara of course couldn't have been the least interested in what I was doing, but shot a glare at Kiba when he took my hand and dragged me over to them all.

"I don't think I ever introduced you to my friends. After all, you and the grocery episode." I snickered and he grinned cheekily.

"Yeah yeah." He muttered and I nudged him in the ribs.

"This is Aya, my best friend ever!" I said and Aya held out a hand as he shook it enthusiastically.

"Well well, aren't you a pretty one?" He said slyly and she blinked in surprise, but smiled.

"Leave her be, Kiba. She's already got a man, hasn't she?" I asked, giving the brunette a grin and she blushed furiously and shook her head. I heard her whisper softly enough so only I could hear,

"Not yet, at least." I sniggered and pushed her gently with my shoulder.

"Aw." I heard Kiba whine jokingly, but I pulled him to Temari and Kankurou.

"Temari and Kan-...Well, I think you guys have met before." I said, and indeed they remembered each other from the Chuunin exams a while back. Giving them a brief greeting, I moved on to Noah and Raven.

"These two jokers are Noah and Raven, who are so annoying, yet great friends to have." I introduced and Raven gave me a theatrical hurt look.

"Boy, do I ever feel so loved." He moaned and I punched him in the arm, shooting him a smile meaning I didn't really mean it.

I approached Gaara and plastered on a smile.

"This is Gaara. Again, you might have met him." I then remembered their first encounter wasn't exactly pleasant. Akamaru was wimpering slightly, and I patted him reassuringly on the head, rubbing his soft ears. Kiba nodded and held out a hand for Gaara to shake, who did rather stiffly.

"Nice to meet the Kazekage other than business with our Hokage." Kiba grinned at the red haired man, who only nodded in response.

I then pulled him away, hooking my arm around Kiba's and I felt Gaara's parting glare directed at my back.

oOoOo

We all began to talk with Kiba, excluding Gaara, and we came across Ichiraku's Ramen stand, spotting Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke there as usual. Kiba yelled out to Naruto, who spun around and greeted the Inuzuka in the same manner, rushing to him and pulling him into a headlock. I rolled my eyes and plopped down where Naruto was sitting. Aya waved to Sasuke, who in return got up and walked towards her, and I swore I saw a small smile tug at the Uchiha's lips. I leaned back on the counter top, sighing and rolled my head over to Sakura.

"Boys, eh?" I said, indicating Kiba and Naruto, who had begun to talk rather noisily about something or other. She laughed and nodded, while I did not smile, nor laugh. Noah, Raven and Kankurou had joined in on the chatter with Kiba and the Kyuubi carrier, while Temari had spotted Shikamaru, and waved to him running over. Shikamaru greeted her with a broad grin and waved back. I then turned my attention to Gaara, who was still standing his arms crossed and was leaning against the ramen shops wooden board. Sakura tapped my shoulder and I looked over at her.

"What's with you and him?" She asked, and I gave her such a fierce scowl (which wasn't really directed at her, but more at the prospect of Gaara in general) that she pulled back instantly. I shook my head.

"Nothing. I just hate him with a passion, and him to I. That's all." I said, staring at the male with a loathing glare to pronounce my hatred towards him. Sakura gave a soft 'oh' and sat back, her gaze flickering between Gaara and I.

The boys started to get so loud, that I yelled over to them,

"QUIET DOWN YOU GUYS!" and they all laughed at me, but did tone it down. I sat back and snickered at them, when I saw Gaara staring at me. Glowering at him, I got up and walked past him, muttering,

"Itteyoshi, teme." And he grabbed my arm instantly, earning him another death stare from me. (ItteyoshiGo and die)

"I would appreciate very much, failure, if you would mind your language around...Other people." He growled at me, but I yanked my arm from his grip, snorted and stalked off. I knew Sakura had seen and possibly heard the whole thing.

oOoOo

The ending of a near perfect day drew near, and Kiba had to go home. I waved goodbye to him, at the same time Raven bade goodbye the same girl in the dark blue kimono when we had first came here the day before.

"Hey...I feel like going to celebrate for some reason." Said Kankurou, and we all looked at him quizically.

"Well..It could be celebrating that we came here...Or it could be to wish Hasame good luck on the Jounin exams!" He explained, and I nodded.

"That sounds like a good idea! Yeah!" Raven said and high-fived Noah for some reason. Aya laughed and looked at me. I nodded again, and she grinned happily. Sasuke was still with her, and he nodded also.

"Let's go to a pub!" Suggested Temari and my three friends cheered happily. I grinned slightly, but I felt Sasuke looking at me. Turning to face him, I quirked an eyebrow at him. He shook his head and turned his attention to Aya.

With the sun setting, we neared a pub, and upon entering, I spotted long blonde hair and a massive chest size.

"Oh my god, Aya look! It's Tsunade!" I felt myself getting excited, as she was my favourite leading lady besides Temari. I rushed over to her table and stood there silently. The Godaime looked up at me, a tiny cup of sake just touching her painted lips.

"Yes?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Oh, I don't want anything. I just wanted to meet you." I said and she smiled.

"Well, nice to meet you. Oh, Hello Kazekage-sama." She said, shaking my hand and I saw her amber eyes dart to my left. I peered over my shoulder just in time to see Gaara nod in a hello. I scowled and the grip on Tsunade's hand tightened in anger, and when she uttered a small yelp in surprise and pain, did I let go in apology.

"Gomen gomen gomen!" I repeated, bowing to emphasize my apologies. She raised her hand to stop me.

"It's ok. How did you get to be so strong?" She asked, and I was about to say why but stopped. Me and Aya had pretended to copy the way Tsunade would gather her chakra in her attacking limbs and knock the life out of them before we came into the Naruto world. I had accidentally broke a few bricks on my house, but I just thought that the tae kwon do I took was finally making me stronger. I didn't know that I actually could use my chakra like Tsunade could.

"Just, alot of practice!" I lied and grinned. The Hokage raised an eyebrow at me, but grinned back. I saw her eyes flicker between Gaara standing behind me and myself, as she rubbed her hand a bit.

"Well, I'd better get going Hokage-sama. It was nice meeting you!" I said and departed, joining my friends at a table. Sasuke had sat beside Aya, and I sat on the other side of her. We all ordered something or other, and I a bottle of sake. I didn't feel like eating much, and sake pretty much filled me up. After about ten minutes, we all had flushed faces, and Raven and Noah began laughing at random people in the bar. Music started up and Sasuke pulled on a slightly drunk Aya to stand up and dance with her. That left Temari, Kankurou, Raven, Gaara and Noah at the table. And guess who came along just at the right moment? Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji showed up at our table. Immediatly, Temari left with Shikamaru and Noah, Kankurou and Raven started to talk with Naruto and Neji, laughing again as if everything everyone said was funny. They all left to go do something or other. I had pretty much finished the bottle of sake, and felt myself getting slightly dizzy, but I didn't care. Tonight was for wishing me luck for the Jounin exams the day after tomorrow. I waved over a waitress and ordered another bottle.

She came back and handed me the ceramic bottle with the kenji 'Sake' painted on it, and I muttered a thank you to her, before pouring more into my little cup. Ten minutes passed and Aya and Sasuke were still dancing and I couldn't see my other friends anywhere. Half the bottle had disappeared and I felt myself getting very sleepy.

"Wow...ssstrongstuff theyves got here." I slurred my words together, knowing I wouldn't be able to stay conscious for any longer I fell sideways in the booth, and my head hit something soft, cushioning my head. Instantly I fell asleep.

oOoOo

I felt arms pick me up after a while, and cool air rushed at my skin, causing me to shiver. Then, the air stopped and I felt myself rising upwards, thumping as if I was being carried upstairs.

"Wassgoing on?" I mumbled, and no one answered. I blearily opened an eye and saw the hallway that lead to the hotel room Gaara and I were staying in, and the door opened. Everything was fuzzy, so I couldn't get a good look at anything. Whoever it was laid me down on the bed, and a voice asked,

"Are you going to sleep in those clothes?" It took a while for my brain to process whatever they were saying, and I tried to sound clear,

"No...wannaget changed into pjs." I felt a hand on my back sitting me up straight and someone pulled off my shirt. They then slipped on a much larger shirt over me and I felt tugging at my pants. They pulled my hand and I stood up, swaying unstabily. They grabbed my arms, and held me straight.

"Now you have to help me with this, understand?" They said, but I shook my head.

"No..nomore...too...tired..." I mumbled and fell forward, blacking out. The last thing I could make out was a flash of red.

oOoOo

I moaned at the throbbing of my head, and didn't move when I knew I was waking up. I felt something beneath me that didn't feel like a mattress, but was warm anyway and I was comfortable. I felt skin and pressed my cheek against it, not wanting to wake up. Not when I was this comfy, no no no. Exhaling deeply, I ran my hand over the skin and propped my head up by putting my hand under my head, my long black hair falling around whatever it was beneath me. Sunlight glowed through my eyelids and I forced my eyes open. Everything was too blurry, and I blinked a couple times, raising my head a bit so I could see everything around me. The bed next to me was still unmade, as if no one had slept in it. But I was facing the left, not the right like I normally would see Gaara's bed. Putting everything together took sometime in my throbbing head from what I was feeling now, I turned my head to face dark rimmed eyes closed and ruffled red hair beneath me. I stared blankly at them, just staring. Looking around slowly, I saw myself in a huge black t-shirt and no pants on except my own black underpants, and the blanket strewn out on the floor. I looked down again and saw a bare chest that I was lying on. It took me a while, until everything clicked. I opened my mouth in horror, and slowly got off of him, my legs flipping off and touched the ground, as I slid to the edge of the bed.

"Bleh he ha!!!" I shuddered, and felt the bed creak as Gaara turned over on his side now that there was no longer any body on top of him. I was still so terrified at how I had woken up that I was frozen at the edge of the mattress, unmoving. My head throbbed again, and I blinked a few times, then pushed myself off the bed, and staggered uneasily. I ran to the bathroom, and threw up whatever I had left from last night into the toilet, my stomach heaving. Then, over my retching, I heared creaking and shuffling feet, then the door opened and I kept my head in the toilet. Feeling that my stomach had emptied, I lifted my head, wiping it with toilet paper, and looked up at Gaara, who looked indifferently at me.

"What!?" I snapped and a sharp pain flared up in my head, and I put my hand gingerly to it, closing my eyes in pain. Standing up weakily, I washed my mouth out in the sink, and when I rose my head again, he was still standing there.

"What is it already?" I growled, and he leaned casually against the door frame.

"Had enough liquor last night?" Gaara said and I glared at him.

"It wasn't because of the alcohol that I threw up, you teme. It was-..." I stopped, and I thought, maybe he didn't know about it? Still, I hated him for not moving me to my bed or something. I knew it was him last night, but I didn't know it at the time. Actually, I didn't remember most of anything that had happened last night. Renewed hatred flared up again, and I shot him a glower. He then stared at me, waiting for me to finish my sentence.

"Forget it." I muttered and was about to push past him when his arm stopped me, and I halted, swivling my head around to meet his face, sky blue eyes boring into mine.

"'it was' what?" He said slowly, pushing me to answer.

"Nothing." I said in the same manner, daring him to stop me from getting out of the bathroom. I ducked under his arm and grabbed a pair of pants and a tank top. I turned to see him watching me. I snarled, and pointed to the bathroom.

"Go already. I'm getting changed." I ordered and he only shrugged his shoulders, turned and walked in the bathroom, shutting the door. I snorted, took off the shirt and put on my pants and top. Knocking on the bathroom door only a minute after, Gaara opened it with a look of nonchalant on his face, as if he was almost expecting me to knock on it soon.

"I believe this is you shirt, no?" I said through gritted teeth, shoving the oversized black shirt to him. He took it and shut the door quietly, not even saying a word. I glanced at the clock out of pure boredom. 10 am. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh god!" I said and grabbed all my ninja equipment, I slid on my netting sleeves and one over my left leg. Hopping on one foot in the process of putting on my ninja shoes, I hollared at Gaara through the bathroom door,

"HURRY UP! IT'S TEN O'CLOCK!" And finally slipping on the other shoe, I bounded to the door, flung it open to reveal everyone standing outside our door. They all stared at me, each one cocking an eyebrow at me. I looked quizically at them, and shot a look into the small mirror by the door. My hair was tangled up, and the lipstick I had put on for the bar was smudged and I basically looked like I had been doing something else besides sleeping last night. Running my fingers through my hair in an attempt to smooth it down, I rubbed my lipstick off completely, looking back at them.

"Better." Murmured Aya, and I nodded, looking back at the bathroom door, which just opened to reveal Gaara in his normal long coat, but it was a deep crimson red this time. The gourd was slung on his back, and it ever made me wonder how he got it on there without some sort of help from another person. Snorting, I stepped out and walked with Aya down the hallway, my head burning at the bright lights.

"How can you handle this?" I muttered to Aya, and she wasn't paying attention to me, so I nudged her, and she jumped, then held her head, wincing slightly.

"Don't do that. My head hurts. Stupid hangovers." She had answered my question, even if she hadn't heard it. I grinned despite the aching in my head.

xxxx

Hoped you like this chapter! i did! My friend made me put in the drunken part. (grrr Chantal! lol, great idea though) Ok, maybe not MADE,...but...Influenced me to. Better...better word.


	11. Chapter 11

Just so you all know, I now have finished the last chapter for this version of Tricked into meeting. I won't post it till the very end. So everything in this version will lead accordingly to the ending no matter what. I know how it ends, and I like it.

Tricked into Meeting 11 Alternate

I'll skip ahead to the day of the exam. Standing with a roomful of people, I remained in the corner, picking at my nails absentmindedly with a kunai. Earlier, my friends had bade me good luck, and Aya gave me something to help me through the exam. My deceased cat, Oliver's collar. She said I would wear it around my wrist, and she had even taken off the blue bell so it wouldn't disturb people.

Playing with the blue collar on my wrist, I barely heard the proctors enter the room. I looked up, seeing the same person that watched over every first exam that was ever held in Konoha. Ibiki. I grinned wolfishly, and pushed myself off the wall as he waved us into the room.

oOoOo (3rd person view. This is necassary, as I have no idea what they do for a Jounin exam)

Outside, Aya sat with Noah and Raven, playing with her short hair anxiously.

"How do you think she's doing? Maybe it's harder this time! What if the collar I gave her doesn't help?" She asked nervously, and Noah put a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen, Aya. She'll be fine! She's one to keep her cool in difficult situations, you know her. She'll probably scare away the competition." He joked, and Aya laughed a bit. Yes, Hasame was slightly creepy at times, but if Aya had never met the girl, never became friends with her, who knew how she would have turned out? She was one of those...anti-hero type people. The ones that don't like to admit they help people from their hearts, mostly stay away from people and don't try to be in the spot light. Yup, that was Hasame for you.

"So, how long do you think it will be this time?" Asked Raven, leaning back in his seat and tilted his head back lazily.

"Most likely a day. There's not a lot of people this time, I saw." Said Kankurou, tossing a small red ball to Raven, who caught it and threw it back. They began a small game of catch with the ball.

"Well, we should find something to do in the mean time." Suggested Temari, getting up from her seat beside Kankurou, who had snatched the ball right from in front of her face, earning him a glare shot in his direction. Tucking the red ball into his pocket, the puppet master get up too, indicating that the three friends should also. Aya gave the door leading into the room that Hasame had disappeared into a last nervous glance, then followed the small troup. Gaara looked up from the window and swiftly followed them too.

The sun began to set, and the three friends were sitting once again outside the doors, after having lunch, and dinner. Aya was the one who pursuaded them to come back, as her worry for Hasame was beginning to affect everyone. Not nearly everyone, not Gaara of course. He looked like he could care less about what happened to the Chuunin inside the exam building. Aya was sitting on the edge of her seat, playing with her hair again, and fidgeting with her fingers. It had been almost a full day, when was she supposed to come out? She wondered, and shot the metal doors a look, as if any moment her best friend was going to push the doors out of the way, grinning and ready to tell her if she was a Jounin or not.

An orange sky turned to red, so did the sun, which was now half way down the horizon. Aya's ears perked at the rustling and activity now emanating from behind the metal doors. They were shoved open with a bang, and new Jounins ready to tell their family and friends what they had accomplished, and Chuunins who did not make it came pouring out. Aya jumped to her feet, looking around over the heads for the black haired teenager. She should be easy to spot, her being the smallest of everyone, she thought.

The people began to spread out, and the doors were soon empty, the flow having stopped. Aya stared at the doors, now one closing. It shut with a click, and the other stood open, waiting for the last one to come out. Slowly, though, it started to swing shut, but a black sandal clad foot stopped it. Pushing it open, a figure with long black hair and silvery blue eyes shone at Aya. In her greenish brown vest, Hasame beamed at her best friend, marching over to the people waiting for her arrival.

(back to 1st person view, as Hasame is back)

As I stepped out from behind the door which was shutting, (stupid doors) I smiled at Aya, who looked positivly hyper with excitement, ran over to me and hugged me, squealing with delight.

"Oh my god! Yes! You did it! I knew you would!" She gushed, and stepped back to look at me, then threw herself on me again, crushing me in another hug.

"Hold on Aya! You're going to squish her!" Laughed Raven and ran over, slapping me a high five.

I couldn't believe it. I finally became a Jounin. Shooting a glace over at Gaara, I sneered at him, giving him a Look-at-me-I'm-a-Jounin-now.-Who's-a-failure-now? look. He just looked out the window again. Noah and Raven were telling each other off, saying how one owed the other money, betting that I would make it as a Jounin or not. I knew they were only faking it, as they did with a huge smile on their faces.

"We are SO celebrating!" Yelled Raven and yanked me by the hand, and we all had a sudden burst of energy, started sprinting off over the rooftops to the nearest resturant.

oOoOo

I had refrained from drinking for the night, and settled with bits of nigiri-sushi and maki-sushi, while washing it down with plain water. Aya had met up with Sasuke again, and offered to him if he wanted to sit with them. He looked reluctant, but after she asked sweetly and said please, he sat at the booth with us. That night it passed with a blur, and soon we were back in the hotel, me playing with the pockets on my new vest. Gaara hadn't said a word to me all night, but that suited me perfectly fine.

I had bought new pajamas, made of cotton and was pure white. Nice and warm in my bed, I fidgeted with the tags and what not. I finally put it in my bag, settling with a book I purchased the day before. It was about a warlord, all evil and stuff, whos sole purpose was to reign over a certain country, and had his minions fight the good guys iwho wanted to stop him. It was a pretty tame book, but it entertained me for the night. I was so proud of myself that day, that I didn't care if the book I read was about a kitten and its fellow ducks.

Gaara was under his covers, but I could tell he wasn't asleep. I seemed to have that talent, being able to sense if a person was asleep or not.

"What is it?" I demanded, still reading the book by the moons light. There was no answer, but after a long silence, and my patience waning, he said flatly,

"Omedeto." And shifted in his bed, his back facing me. My head whipped around to face him, gaping. Did he just congratulate me? I was still staring at his back when he said,

"Don't get a swelled head, chibi." I snarled, then returned to my book.

Sun shone through the window, and I sighed, putting my book in my bag. Grabbing some clothes, I slipped into the bathroom before Gaara had even woken up. Locking it, I brushed my hair, cleaned my teeth, changed into a long sleeved black shirt, black pants, clipped on my kunai pouch and slipped on my Jounin vest. Looking at myself in the mirror, I gave a small smile and reached to the door, opening it and stood face to face with Gaara.

"Took long enough." He growled, and I frowned, pushed past him and gathered all my things into my bag. The usual greeting in the morning. I lugged my bag outside, leaving the key on the little basket by the door, and looked out. No one was up yet. Glancing at my watch, I saw it was 8 in the morning. Maybe everyone still wanted to sleep in, but I was all ready to leave now. Knocking on Aya and Temari's room door, I yelled,

"Hey guys! Are you awake?" There was grumbling inside and I heard Aya say to Temari,

"Come on already! I thought you were the early riser of the three?" And there was more grumbling, then I heard a dull smack. I guessed Temari had thrown a pillow at Aya, but evidently missed. The door opened and Aya, all ready to go, grinned at me.

"Good morning!" She said cheerfully, and I looked behind her. There on the ground was a pillow not far from the wall. I shot her a look, and she laughed nervously, then made her way past me and set her bag next to mine by the wall.

"Well!" She sighed, turning around to look at me, her short brown hair flipping a bit at the ends, and flashed me a smile. "I can't believe we're going back. It seems like forever!" She laughed, and she stopped, looking sad.

"What about Sasuke?" I asked gently. Aya's face went red, but she looked like she was about to cry.

"I don't know...I kinda can't ask him to come with us!" She pointed out, and breathed in deeply, forcing herself to not cry. I slowly gave her a quick hug, and the brunette smiled sadly.

"Maybe...Maybe you might be able to. Want to come ask the Hokage with me?" I offered, and she looked stunned. Shaking her head vigorously, she protested,

"Oh no! We couldn't do that! Could we? I mean, what if she won't let him?" I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Trust me, I think we'll be able to convince her." I remembered the day we went to the bar, and I had met Tsunade there. "Let's go before everyone else is ready, alright?"

She nodded and we walked swiftly down the hall and out of the hotel, soon running to the Hokage tower.

oOoOo

Knocking on the huge oak doors, I waited for a response.

"Come in." Said a feminin voice, and I grinned at Aya, then pushed open the doors. The blonde looked up, and I met her amber eyes, before bowing quickly.

"Good morning Hokage-sama." I greeted respectivly, still bent at the waist. I saw Aya bowing beside me.

"Good morning. I'm sorry, but I've forgotten your name." Said Tsunade and I took this as an invitation to stop bowing, and I stood up straight.

"My name is Hasame Chiaki and this is Aya Mikage, my best friend."I said, waving a hand to Aya, who gave a small wave to the Godaime. Tsunade's eye brows rose.

"Ah, the one with the Kazekage, right?" She asked, and I nodded.

"We have a request. We were wondering if...Uchiha Sasuke would be able to travel back to Suna with us. You see-" But Tsunade held up a hand, silencing me. Putting the tips of her fingers together, the amber eyed woman scrutinized us over her fingers, frowning slightly.

"You want the Uchiha, who has just recently been trusted to be in this village after being watched constantly by the ANBU, to travel with you back to Suna?" She repeated, and my brow furrowed a bit. Well, if she put it that way...

"Yes we would. We will watch him closely if you still do not entirely trust him to leave the village." I offered, hoping it would help. I could pratically hear Aya's mind working hard on how to up the Hokage's ability to trust in us to watch over Sasuke.

"I don't know if this will help, but I love Sasuke! And I wouldn't let him do anything to hurt anyone in either village!" Aya said quickly, leaping in front of me and looking at the Godaime anxiously. Tsunade's blonde brows went up again.

"And so does every other girl in Konoha." I heard her mumbled, and she heaved a sigh. Silently, she pulled out a slip of paper underneath some pile of scrolls on her desk, scribbled quickly with her pen and held out the slip.

"Here. This is a traffic card for Uchiha. Let him return before the end of the month." She ordered, and Aya nodded gleefully, taking the paper and shoving it in her pocket. We bowed as she shooed us out of her office, and was buried beneath more papers, grumbling something or othern about morning paper work.

Arriving back at the hotel in record time, Aya told me she would go back out to find Sasuke and tell him. Nodding, I returned to the hallway were our rooms were and out bags. I saw everyone standing out in the hallway, mumbling and only when I rounded the corner and into view, they stopped and Noah and Raven yelled in happiness.

"There she is! Good god, where the hell were you?!" Shouted Raven and ran over to me.

"Just taking a visit to see the Hokage. We now have a new traveler with us. His name is Uchiha Sasuke." I announced and saw Gaara's head snap to look at me. Ignoring him, I looked at Raven and Noah.

"Yeah? Sweet. Good to see him. But, he is of course...Trusted now, ain't he?" Asked Raven, and I made a face.

"Soooorta. We had to do a bit of pleading in order for her to trust us that we would watch him carefully." Noah looked at me oddly.

"You? Pleading? I highly doubt that!" He snorted, and I scowled.

"Not me, you idiot. Well...Alright, scratch the pleading. Aya changed Tsunade's mind. She really did all the work. I was just...there." I said, a grin tugging at my lips. Noah's snort turned into a chuckle, and shook his head.

"You weirdo." Was what he said, and I slapped him over the head.

xxxx

Yes, I am aware this was a short chapter. Its kind of like an interlude before we get down to the real serious stuff. Everything good falls into place here, you figure out how Sasuke comes in, and you map out whats gonna happen in this chappie. Thats exactly what this was written for. Now, prepare for the tough stuff, loves, cuz you aint seen nothin yet.


	12. Chapter 12

Tricked into Meeting 12: Finale?

The day had arrived. It had been exactly 5 years and 364 days since we came to Sunagakure on that fateful, Halloween day. But, if you look at us now, we don't seem to sad at all.

Sitting in my favourite plush chair was Sasuke, snuggled up close to Aya who was on his lap, half asleep and smiling. Raven and Noah were laughing at some joke Raven had told and were soon panting for air. Even at the age of 20, those two were always chuckling at something or another. Everyone had forgotten what today was. It didn't seem to matter. Everyone loved being here, and I think the thought of going back home was beyond them.

Just at that moment, Temari walked in, wearing her usual dark coloured kimono like dress with her red sash and four spiky pigtails pulled back neatly on her head.

"Guys," She said and we all stopped what we were doing to pay attention to what she was about to say. "You all know that today is the last day of the six years?"

"It is?!" Aya demanded, totally innocent at that fact. Did she not know today was the 30th of October?

"No way...It doesn't seem like six years..." Mumbled Noah to Raven, who shook his head in agreement.

"Well, I'm staying." Stated Raven, and everyone stared at him. I blinked and turned my gaze back to the window, my chin rested on my hand, my long black hair cascading over my shoulder and my silvery blue eyes fixed on the sky outside. It was a sunny day, like the usual weather in Suna, and everything seemed so cheerful.

"Are you sure? You won't be able to go back for another six years after tomorrow." Warned Temari, but he only nodded, emphazising his response.

"Yeah...Me too. I've got Sasuke after all." Said Aya quietly, and recieved a peck on the cheek from Sasuke at the mention of his name. She giggled, and looked to Noah.

"Ditto. I don't think my parents will miss me much." Said Noah determinedly, him too nodding.

"Hasame?" I flinched at the sound of my name, and I felt a stinging sensation behind my eyes, and I clenched them shut. "Are you staying?" I didn't want to leave my friends...But I didn't want to stay either. 'Damn.' I thought when Temari spoke, and I felt tears well up in my closed eyes. The dark circles were now more pronounced, and again, they would not go away, no matter what I tried.

"Well, of course she's staying! We all gotta stick together, you know?" Chuckled Raven, and I heard Noah laugh with him.

It hurt me so so much, to answer Temari.

"No."

I heard a small strangled gasp, and silence. A tear slid down my cheek, unable to be held onto any longer. I hadn't cried in a while, but this...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?!" Yelled Noah, jumping to his feet in fury. "WE'VE BEEN HERE FOR SIX YEARS! WE HAVE EVERYTHING WE'VE EVER DREAMED OF!!"

More tears fell from my shut eyes, and I cringed at his voice. "HOW COULD YOU SA-"

"You mean, everything _you guys_ ever dreamed of." I said quietly, and he immediately stopped shouting. I felt everyone's gaze fall upon my back, even though I was still turned to the window. I felt the salty liquid fall on my hand and roll down my wrist, touching the window frame.

"Everyday, ever since my fight with Gaara six years ago, I've been counting down the days until we go home. And that's alot of days." I said, just imagining everyone's faces. "Just the thought of having to live longer than I have to, makes me want to puke." I turned around, my hand leaving my mouth and I gave them a small grin.

"Just makes you want to kill me, doesn't it?" I chuckled softly, the tears still running down my cheeks.

"STOP!" Screamed Aya, her face wet from crying. "Stop smiling!!" She pounded her fists on her knees, her short hair covering her eyes. I saw little drops hit her clenched hands, which were trembling in rage.

"You're not supposed to smile!!" She cried, hitting her knees again, and a sob escaped her lips. I saw Sasuke's hand slip up to her shoulder, but she actually shrugged it off, Sasuke giving her a surprised yet hurt look.

"How could you say no? I thought..." Aya stopped yelling, and gave me a pained look that almost made me change my mind. "I thought this was...our thing? Our anime thing, together, right...Nii-chan?" I flinched as she said our nickname that we hadn't used ever since we came here. She knew how to make me change my mind. But, I made my decision. I couldn't go back on it now. Shaking my head, I stepped away from the window, walking past everyone in silence and made my way upstairs, finally passing Gaara who looked at me. Not in hate, in loathing or even a hint of dislike. I did a double take and it almost looked like he was hurt. Almost. I frowned, and made my way to my bedroom, where I was determined not to break down and cry. That would only make the leaving hurt more.

oOoOo

Sunlight was strewn over my bedroom, still the same as ever. My clothes I had packed during the night and all my belongings too were in a large bag by my door. I stayed sitting in my chair, gazing out on the rising sun when someone knocked on my door. I didn't bother to answer, as I knew whoever it was would come in anyway. And it was always Aya that came to get me. The door opened, but I didn't turn to see who it was. A hand was placed on my shoulder, and as I closed my eyes, tears again threatening to fall, my heart tugged painfully. Spinning around in my chair, I buried my face in the clothing, willing myself not to cry.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. But I can't...I can't stay here any longer. This is meant for you, not me. I don't belong here anymore. I know I said to you that I liked Gaara, but it...We...I don't know anymore." I felt arms wrap around my back, and I sobbed, not being able to hold it in any longer.

"Di-did...I make a wrong decision? No...don't answer that." I pulled away, quickly running my eyes to rid them of the wetness, pulling my hand away, I saw black clothing. I blinked. Aya never wore black. This wasn't Aya...My head snapped up and sky blue eyes pieced into mine.

"YOU!" I yelled, and nearly fell out of my chair in an attempt to back away, but he grabbed my arm.

"I'll answer it anyway. It can be a wrong decision." Gaara said, but I yanked my arm out of his hand.

"Get away from me!" I shouted, ran around him and slid into the hallway, running downstairs and nearly ran over Aya.

"Wha- Hasame! What's wrong?" She demanded quickly, but my breathing was laboured and I was too busy looking behind me to answer her right away. "Hasame! Answer me!" She said in a harder tone, and I looked at her sharply.

"It's...Just...I thought you came into my room, but I thought wrong." I finally said, and walked away from her. I knew she was still in pain, probably even more now that today was the day I left.

"Please..." I heard her say, and I stopped walking, but didn't turn to see her. "Please, don't leave us...me..." I cringed, resumed my walking, and heard a muffled sob.

This I had to do. I couldn't stay here any longer. I didn't like it here. I still hated Gaara, nevermind his visit to my room. I still felt a spark of loathing for him. My puppy love for him six years ago, had melted away like snow in summer. Quickly, but not without suffering.

I gritted my teeth, and marched back upstairs, passing her. Saying not a word, I climbed the stairs and marched into my bedroom to see Gaara now sitting in my chair. He turned to look at me, but I averted his gaze, picked up my bag and proceeded to return downstairs.

Walking up to Temari in the kitchen (she was absent-mindedly making toast, and I saw about twelve pieces being stacked one on another) and I tapped her on the shoulder. She shot me a look over her shoulder, nodded slowly, but said,

"Can't it wait untill after breakfast?" I shook my head. It would be much harder to say good bye if I did. She sighed sadly, and nodded.

She turned to face me. I was in a black crop top with the top half fishnet, a long greyish purple scarf wrapped around my neck and shoulders. I wore the Suna headband around my waist, and my pants with bandages wrapping from my ankles to my shins, the pants tucked into them and two large holes on either side of the pant legs, revealing my thighs, I gave her another nod, indicating I was ready to leave.

I was at the door waiting slightly impatiently, and I saw Noah, Raven and Aya gather in the entrance room. Kankurou had grabbed my bag from the kitchen, and handing it to me, I muttered a soft thanks, and Temari appeared by the switch.

"Oh." I said, and she turned to look at me. Untying the headband from my waist, I handed it to her, and she stared at it, her expression look like a mix of anger, extreme sadness and disbelief. Slowly, she took it, and shoved it in her belt. I looked around at the people gathered. Everyone was here except...

"Forget him." I said, and turned blankly to face the door, waiting for Temari to flip the switch. I didn't hear a click. Shooting a look at Temari, she was standing there, but both her wrists were held back by sand. Whirling around, I glared at the sand shinobi responsible for such an action.

"Gaara...Let go of her." I growled, my patience disappearing quickly. How dare he hold me back! This was my choice to make, and it was not his responsibility to say otherwise!

"No." I heard him say behind Aya and Noah, and as he stepped between them, I dropped my bag clutched in my hand and curled it into a fist. I was ready to fight him if needed to, even if it meant leaving with a bad name.

"Yes, Gaara-teme! I want to go." I repeated, swearing at him. He stepped towards me, completely oblivious to everyone else watching him, and closed his hand around my fist. About to twist it out of his grip, the redhead tightened his hand, and I stared at him confusion and hatred.

"I want to go, this is my decision." I snarled. This is absurd! My eyes flickered to Temari, and to my surprise, she was no longer in his sand grip, but had stepped back from the switch on her own, looking away. My eyes snapped to Aya, Noah and Raven. Aya had hid her face in her hands, but not all her face was covered. I swear, even to this day, that I saw a hint of a smile on her lips. Raven and Noah had turned their backs to me, and so had Kankurou. Now returning my stare to Gaara, I scowled deeply at him.

"I don't know what your trying to do, bu-" A cool finger rubbed my forehead, easing away my furrowed brow.

"You never looked good when you frowned." He muttered softly, and I was taken aback. Gaara then stepped closer to me, and I felt lips pressed gently on mine. My heart fluttered and my knees suddenly felt like rubber. My eyes slowly began to droop, but they flickered open when he pulled away, whispering in my ear one last time,

"Don't leave. Please." I gasped when he said that. But, slowly, my hand reached for the switch, and I flicked it downwards and it same time, twisting the doorknob behind my back and shoved it open. I fell backwards, snatched my bag and just in time saw everyone turn back to face my quickly. I kicked the door back shut with my foot, and I hit the stone steps, rolling down the somewhat large stairs, tumbling to the bottom. I panted for air, the wind knocked out of mege. I stayed there for quite some time, and finally after about ten minutes, I looked up. The house was still there, but there were no lights or anything on in the house. They had gone.

oOoOo

My body aching from the hard steps, I grabbed my bag, and looked around. Everything looked the same, and I saw children with their parents putting up Halloween decorations at the last minute, when I spotted a girl of about 10 years look up at me, grinning toothily. I rose an eyebrow at her, and to my surprise she hugged me around the waist.

"Hey silly! You're not supposed to dress up yet! Wait until tonight!" She giggled, as if I was wearing this on purpose.

"Uh...Do I know you?" I asked, prying her off of me. She looked up at me, her blonde hair falling around her face like a little angel, her big blue eyes staring up at me.

"It's me, Brooklyn! Remember Hasame? What, did you get short term memory loss all of a sudden?" She asked, cocking her hips to the side and laughed. I blinked and stared at her harder. She did look familiar...It then hit me. Brooklyn, the little girl of about 4 years of age that would always run up to my house and wave eagerly to me, constantly asking me to bring out the dog so we could play with her. The little child who would adore me and whenever she had a chance, would call at me over the fence from next door, asking me how my day went. I gaped at her, and I must have looked funny, for she started laughing again.

So, time did not stand still. My life had just skipped six years into the future, now the present, while I was away. I patted her on the head, saying that I would play with her later, grabbed my bags and hurriedly made my way to my house a few blocks down. I would have sent chakra pumping to my feet, but people were watching, and that would rouse suspicion.

Skidding around the corner on the cement sidewalk, I burst into my house and saw a woman with curly red hair, now shot with silver putting up the last minute touches to the decorations and she turned, blueish eyes looked at me.

"Hasame! I'm so glad you could visit us!" She said, and I recognized my mother. I stared at her, and nodded slowly. She looked down at my clothing.

"Where were you? Did you go to a club again" She demanded, planting her hands on her hips, but I only nodded absentmindedly and ran into the hall.

"Wait! Hasame!" She called, but I did not pay attention to her. I flew up the stairs and entered my bedroom, which looked different...

"WHERE'S ALL MY STUFF!!" I yelled, dashing into my room and stared in disbelief at everything. All my Naruto stuff was gone, my posters of Gaara had disappeared (not like I wanted them anymore), and I shoved open the door to my closet to reveal a closet full of baby clothes. All my belongings were now replaced with little girls toys, a pale pink crib was now in replacement of my bed and looked like it was drapped from ceiling to floor with pink and purple items.

"What do you mean? Don't you remember? Your niece is living here." Said my mother, finally reaching up the stairs to see me.

I whirled around to meet her, and gave her a huh look.

"What is wrong with you? And what is with those clothes?" She demanded, pointing at my pants and revealing top.

"But but, WHAT?!" I yelled, and proceeded to bang my head on the pink wall.

"M-my niece? I have a niece???" I spluttered, speaking to the wall.

"Yes...Your brother had a baby girl last month!" Replied the woman, and she shook her head.

"I don't know what went on last night, but I think you'd better go home." At these words, I snapped my head to her.

"My house?" I hissed, and she nodded, her thin hand covering her face.

"Yes, dear, your house." She said, and walked towards the stairs. At the last minute, after I had regained a calm composure, I asked,

"W-where do I live?"

oOoOo

Just at that moment, the door downstairs opened and I heard a masculin voice call out softly,

"Mom! I'm back." My mother's eyes glittered with happiness and she ran downstairs as fast as she could. My brother that was two years older than me had a child now, eh? Following the red and silvered hair woman, I peeked out from under the stairs and saw a man with messy blonde hair and blue eyes grin up at me.

"Heya sis! Nice to see you around for once!" He greeted but I was staring at the child in his arms. Walking down queitly, I looked over my cooing mother to see the infant, now waking up.

"It's a...she?" I asked uncertainly, and he snorted.

"Of course it's a girl. Oh right, you haven't actually seen her before." He answered, snickering at my question. I just gazed at the little girl, her eyes now opening. They were a brilliant emerald colour, with blonde hair sprouting from her head. When her big eyes flickered towards me, they just stared at me in wonder.

"I think she likes you!" My brother said happily, and I leaned in to see the baby closer. Her eyes had a certain look to them that reminded me of someone. An image of pink hair and green eyes flashed in my mind.

"What's her name?" I asked tentativly, as the child just blinked at me, a small grin on her lips. She seemed unusually quiet for a baby girl of one month old.

"Sakura. Do you remember that anime we used to watch, sis, when we were younger? My favourite girl was Sakura, and her green eyes were so beautiful, I had to name her that." He said, and my eyes snapped up to his. I felt a small warm hand touch my cheek, and I looked down at the girl.

"Hello Sakura..." I said softly, and her little hand covered my one black rimmed eye, she seemed to be studying me. A bubbled giggle sounded from the infant, and she felt my face more, enjoying a new touch.

"Do you want to hold her?" My brother offered, and I nodded. Standing up straight, I saw Sakura begin whimper, but the moment she was safely in my arms, she relaxed, and when my hair fell over my shoulder, she began to play with it, giggling happily.

"I like your hair, Hasame. Nice length. I never liked it short." Joked the man before me and I only grinned slightly.

"Where's Tamara?" Asked my mother, and my eyes perked at her voice. Tamara? It sounded too much like the blonde before that I was staying with.

"Oh, she went out to get a few more things for tonight. Halloween night is a great holiday, eh Hasame? I always knew it was your favourite day." My brother nudged me in the side, but I wasn't paying attention, only nodded and my hair shook, Sakura laughing madly in delight, then swatted my hair. Finally getting a hold of it, she stared at it in awe, turning it in her little hands.

My eyes softened and I smiled gently at the baby girl playing with my hair in my arms.

Sakura then raised her arms up, reaching for my face, and I leaned down, and she immedately put her hand on my lips. I blinked, and I remembered the last moment I had in that house. A stinging sensation began in the back of my eyes, and a tear fell down on the infant's cheek.

"Do you...Mind if I sing her a song?" I asked, not looking up at my mother and brother.

"Sure, but make it soft, you should know that!" Laughed my older brother, and I turned to my bag, still cradeling the child in my arm, I pulled out a white bag filled with halloween candy, reached in and revealed a small plushie, in the form of a raccoon. I gave it to the child, brought her over to the leather couch and sat the infant on my lap, her head resting against my chest.

"Nice outfit you got on there, Hasame!" Joked the blonde man, and I grinned. I began to sing quietly to Sakura, hoping one day she would remember it and sing it to her next daughter, son, niece of nephew.

_Mr Sandman, bring me a dream_

_Make him the cutest that I've ever seen_

_Give him two lips, like roses and clover_

_And tell him that his lonesome nights are over..._

xxxx

the end. Hope you loved it. I will make a sequel to this. Believe it! (eh heh..sorry Paprika. I mean DATTEBAYO) and yes, my brother actually said one day that he wanted to name his first baby girl Sakura. I'm not kidding. And my dad would sing Mr sandman to me every night since I was born, then stopped after I said I was having bad dreams about a person made of sand haunting my dreams. Still...Gotta love that song.


End file.
